Smash Wars I: The Phantom Menace
by KEFWorldChamp
Summary: Star Wars with a SSB:M Twist. Jedi Knights Roy and Marth defend Hyrule from Trade Federation forces, and find the possible Chosen one to bring balance to the force.
1. Short Negotiations

**A/N: **This is my first shot at a Smash Bros Fanfic, and curiosity got the better of me once I finished watching all six movies and then playing some Melee. I thought about if the Smash Brothers were in the Star Wars universe, how would it turn out. Well, I began thinking about it, and this is what came out. Anyway, this is basically the Star Wars Movies themselves, but with a SSB twist. I'll start with Episode I, and you can read the next Authors note at the end of this chapter.

**D/C: **Super Smash Bros and all characters, likenesses, and games they have originated from are the property of Nintendo. The Star Wars Trilogy is the property of George Lucas. I'm not worth a whole lot, so not hiring the lawyers in the first place would be financially better for you in the long run, seeing as Nintendo and Lucas are already loaded.

A long time ago in a video game far, far advanced…

SMASH  
WARS

Episode I

THE PHANTOM MENACE

Turmoil has engulfed the  
Galactic Republic. The taxation  
of trade routes to outlying star  
systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter  
with a blockade of deadly  
battleships, the greedy Trade  
Federation has stopped all  
shipping to the small planet  
of Hyrule.

While the Congress of the  
Republic endlessly debates  
this alarming chain of events,  
the Supreme Chancellor has  
secretly dispatched two Jedi  
Knights, the guardians of  
peace and justice in the  
galaxy, to settle the conflict…

CHAPTER 1: SHORT NEGOTIATIONS

High above the planet of Hyrule sits a blockade of gunships used by the group known as the Trade Federation. Before much time passes, a republic cruiser is seen headed for them carrying four people. Two pilots, and the other two being ambassadors sent by the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic; two Jedi knights.

"Captain." One of them says.

"Yes sir?" The female at the helm responds.

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

At his request, the captain begins a transmission to the viceroy of the Trade Federation. A sly wolf known as Wolf O'Donnell

"With all due respect," She says to the viceroy, "The ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Yes, of course." Viceroy Wolf O'Donnell responded. "As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive ambassadors."

The cruiser continued on its present course and soon landed in the main hangar bay of the Trade Federation gunship. Upon disembarking, the two Jedi Knights were met and greeted by a usual protocol droid.

"I'm Tracy46, at your service." The droid said. "This way please." The droid led them into a small waiting room, which looked much like a meeting area for them to wait.

"We are greatly honored by your visit, Ambassadors." Tracy46 said to them. "Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly. As the droid took its leave, the two Jedi's removed their robes. One was red-haired and had a strange band around his forehead. He was a Jedi Master known as Roy. His teal haired apprentice revealed his face as well. This young man was a Jedi Padawan known as Marth Lowell. Both men hailed from a planet known as Altea.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Marth insisted.

"I don't sense anything." Roy said confidently.

"It's not about the mission, Master." Marth said, "It's something…elsewhere, elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties, Marth." Roy told his apprentice. "Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs."

"But Master Yoshi said I should be mindful of the future." Marth protested.

"But not at the expense of the moment." The master reminded him. "Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan."

"Yes Master." Marth said, realizing that his master was right. After a brief pause, the Padawan spoke up again. "How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards." Roy said. "The negotiations will be short."

* * *

"What?" Viceroy O'Donnell said in surprise. "What did you say?"

"The ambassadors are Jedi knights, I believe." Tracy46 told her master.

"I knew it." Wolf's assistant, Leon Powalski said. "They're here to force a settlement."

"Distract them," Wolf said, "I will contact Lord Ganon."

"Are you brain-dead?" Leon asked. "I'm not going in there with two Jedi." After a few seconds, Leon got an idea. "Send the droid."

* * *

As Tracy46 walked back into the room where the Jedi were waiting, she could hear the conversation between the two Jedi.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Marth asked.

"No." Roy agreed. "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." As the droid offered them some refreshments, Marth took one and began to sip at the liquid inside the small cup. Roy grabbed one as well and followed suit with his apprentice.

* * *

Not long after the droid had been sent to observe the Jedi, Wolf O'Donnell successfully contacted the master Sith Lord, Darth Ganon. A hologram of the dark figure appeared before him as communication began.

"What is it?" Darth Ganon asked.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Ganon." O'Donnell said. "The blockade is finished. We dare not go against these Jedi."

"Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again." The Sith Master scolded. "This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."

"My lord, is that legal?" Leon asked.

"I will make it legal." Lord Ganon hissed.

"And the Jedi?" Leon continued.

"The chancellor should have never brought them into this." Darth Ganon said. "Kill them immediately!"

"Yes. Yes, my lord." Leon stammered. "Uh…as you wish."

* * *

Back in the Hangar Bay, a laser canon descended, and pointed towards the ship the Jedi arrived in.

"Captain, look!" The co-pilot panicked.

"Shields up!" The Pilot screamed, but it was too late. The canon fired and destroyed the ship in a single shot, causing a massive explosion. Upon hearing the commotion, Roy and Marth jumped to their feet at ignited their Lightsabers, the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Roy's blade was a bright green in color, while Marth's was a slightly deeper, but still light blue. The lock on the door latched, and smoke began to pour into the room where the Jedi were trapped.

"Dioxis." Roy said, identifying the strong scent that accompanied the smoke as the two of them turned off their weapons. Outside, a group of battle droids approached with laser pistols drawn. A hologram of Wolf O'Donnell appeared before them.

"They must be dead by now." O'Donnell said. "Destroy what's left of them." And with that, the hologram of the viceroy disappeared. The doors opened, and all that was visible was a wall of smoke. Tracy46 soon found her way out of the room.

"Oh! Excuse me." She said as she made her exit.

"Check it out, Corporal." One of the droids said to another. "We'll cover you."

"Roger, roger." The corporal said. However, they stopped in their tracks when they heard and saw two lightsabers ignite.

"Uh-oh." The leader of the droids said. "Blast them." The shots were fired, but easily blocked by the Jedi, bouncing their blasts back at them using only their weapons. Marth leapt out of the smoke cloud and slashed one droid right in half. Roy did the same and cut one's head off before deflecting a laser blast and destroying two more.

"What is going on down there?" Wolf demanded to know when he lost visual of the action.

"We've lost the transmission, sir." The pilot of the ship said to him. Unaware the Roy and Marth had just succeeded in destroying two more droids each. With a force push, Marth knocked the last three to the ground.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi knight before, sir? Leon asked.

"Well, no, but I don't…seal off the bridge!" Wolf commanded.

"That won't be enough, sir." Leon protested.

"I want droidekas up here at once!" The viceroy commanded.

"We will not survive this." Leon feared as the bridge was sealed off. The two Jedi continued to fight through the battle droids, making it to the door that led to the bridge. As Marth kept more droids busy, Roy stuck his lightsaber into the door and began to cut a hole in it; the blade of his weapon melting the steel doors instantly.

"Close the blast doors!" Wolf commanded. "That will hold them!" Blast doors were resistant against the strongest blast weapons known to all, but Master Roy was persistent. He stuck his lightsaber into the center of the door all the way to the hilt, letting the heat of the lightsaber do its work as Marth fended off more droids. The center of the door began to melt as Leon began to panic.

"They are still coming through!" Leon whined.

"This is impossible!" Wolf complained.

"Where are those droidekas?" Leon asked. Not long after that question was asked, two steel balls quickly rolled toward the Jedi and unfolded themselves.

"Master! Destroyers!" Marth warned as Roy pulled his weapon from the door. The droidekas, or destroyer droids, generated a blue shield and began to fire relentlessly on the two Jedi. Their shots were easily blocked, but they couldn't keep this up for long.

"They have shield generators!" Roy called as the assault continued. "It's a standoff, let's go." With that, the two of them ran down the hallway, the destroyer droids in slow pursuit.

"They're no match for droidekas." Leon said in satisfaction.

"Sir! They've gone up the ventilation shaft." The pilot said.

The ventilation shaft took them to a secondary Hangar bay. Once on the ground, they hid behind a stack of crates and observed what was going on.

"Battle droids." Roy said as hundreds of battle droids roamed the area, being loaded into small cargo ships.

"It's an invasion army." Marth said.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Roy said, confused. "We've got to warn the Hylians and contact Chancellor Stewart. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet. ".

"You were right about one thing, Master." Marth said. "The negotiations _were_ short."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it. The first chapter is completed. I do plan to continue this, but only if people like it. I do not have all the characters matched with Smashers or other Nintendo characters, so any suggestions are welcome, whether it be for Episode I or any other. I do however have most characters lined up. Lastly, I consider flamers to be unarmed Sith Lords, and they will be hacked up by a lightsaber.


	2. Landing on Hyrule

**A/N: **Well, I only got one review, but it doesn't matter. My first story only got a few reviews at the beginning, and now it has over three hundred. 310 reviews and 1 flame at last count. Anyway, thanks to Yoshizilla for being the first. Here's some more.

CHAPTER 2: LANDING ON HYRULE

As the Trade Federation began to deploy its ships and troops to the planet of Hyrule at the command of Darth Ganon, an incoming transmission to their ship was received.

"Sir, a transmission from the planet." The pilot said. A view screen turned on to reveal an elegant woman sitting on what appeared to be a throne. She had shoulder length blonde hair and an elegant pink and purple gown which had to have been made of the finest materials available to her. A royal tiara adorned her head as well.

"It's Princess Zelda herself." Leon said, a hint of interest in his voice.

"At last we are getting results." Wolf agreed. This wasn't the first time the Hylian princess had contacted them, and she appeared angrier than her normal calm nature.

"Again, you come before us, Your Highness." Wolf said mockingly respectful.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy." Zelda said to him, trying to remain calm. "Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

"I was not aware of such failure." Wolf said as if to contradict her.

"I have word that the chancellor's ambassadors are with you now," The princess continued. "And that you have been commanded to reach settlement."

"I know nothing of any ambassadors." The viceroy said, playing dumb. "You must be mistaken."

"Beware, Viceroy." Zelda warned. "The Federation has gone too far this time."

"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate." Wolf said. "You assume too much."

"We will see." Zelda said, ending her transmission.

"She's right." Leon argued. "The senate will never-"

"It's too late now." Wolf interrupted.

"Do you think she expects an attack?" The reptilian assistant to the viceroy asked.

"I don't know." Wolf answered. "But we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there."

* * *

Inside Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda was currently in communications with her ambassador in Mute City, the biggest and capital city of the galaxy. The ambassador was a senator simply known as Senator Dragmire. No one for sure knew his first name.

"Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there?" Dragmire questioned. "How could that be true? I have assurances from the chancellor himself his ambassadors _did_ arrive." As he continued, the transmission began to fade, and Dragmire's voice became distorted and garbled. "It must…handiwork…negotiate…ambassadors…nobody would…" and then he was gone.

"Senator Dragmire." Zelda called out, but there was no answer. "What's happening?"

"Check the transmission generator." Her protector, known as Impa, said.

"A communications disruptions can mean only one thing: invasion." Added a representative of Hyrule known as Darunia.

"The Federation would not dare go that far." The princess insisted.

"The senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Impa agreed.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Zelda ordered.

"Negotiation?" Darunia questioned. "We've lost all communications. And where are the chancellor's ambassadors?"

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness." Impa said. "Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." Zelda said sternly.

* * *

The Federation ships soon began landing on the Hylian planet. However, they landed on the other side of Hyrule's capital city, Hyrule Market. As the ships landed, battle droids began filing out by the hundreds. Several were on hovering machines capable of standard firepower. A droid officer soon got a transmission from his commanding officers: Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski.

"Yes, Viceroy?" The droid responded.

"Captain, we've searched the ship and there is no trace of the Jedi." Leon said. "They may have gotten on one of your landing craft."

"If they're down here, sir, we'll find them." The droid reassured him.

"Use caution." Wolf warned. "These Jedi are not to be underestimated." With that, the transmission ended as Federation ships began to plow down trees and force wildlife to scatter. After disembarking the ship he had stowed away on, Master Roy was among the wildlife running from the ships. In one of the ships paths was a creature with bluish skin and what appeared to be a fish fin traipsing from his head. He saw the ships approaching, but couldn't move, he was frozen in fear. Also running towards him was a man running like the wind: Master Roy.

"Oh no!" The creature cried out.

"Get away! Get out of here!" Roy yelled at him. His current course sent him into this creature, as Roy had no choice but to lift him up.

"Get down!" he ordered as he forced the two of them to the ground, allowing an oncoming ship to pass over them, causing this creature to make amazed sounds. As the ship passed, Roy climbed to his feet, as the creature sprung to his.

"What was that?" He wondered as Roy began to walk off. "Hey wait! Oh, wow, I love you!" The comment took Roy off guard, but he shrugged it off.

"You almost got us killed." Roy scolded. "Are you brainless?"

"I speak." The creature protested.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." Roy said. "Now get out of here."

"No, let me stay." The creature insisted. "My name is Miaku. I'm your humble servant."

"That won't be necessary." Roy insisted.

"Oh but it is!" Miaku argued. "It's demanded by the gods, it is." Soon, laser fire was heard as a hovering machine was chasing a fast approaching Marth.

"Oh no!" Miaku cried.

"Stay down!" Roy commanded as he ignited his lightsaber. Blocking the machines shots, he reflected them back to the droid pilot as another appeared. Roy quickly disposed of it in the same fashion as the first as Marth met back up with his master.

"You saved me again." Miaku said.

"What's this?" Marth asked.

"A local." Roy replied as Miaku showed a ridiculous grin. "Let's get out of here before more droids show up.

"More?" Miaku asked as the Jedi began to leave. "Did you say more? Excuse me, but the safest place would be Zora's Domain. It's where I grew up. It's a hidden city."

"A city?" Roy asked.

"Uh-huh." Miaku confirmed.

"Can you take us there?" Roy continued.

"Uhh…On second thought, no." Miaku said. "Not really, no."

"No?" The Jedi master questioned.

"This is embarrassing," The Zora began, "but I'm afraid I've been banished. I've forgotten. The King would do terrible things to me if I go back there."

"You hear that?" Roy asked, referring to the distant laser fire.

"Yeah." Miaku said.

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way." Roy told him.

"If they find us," Marth continued, "they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and blast us into oblivion."

"You have a good point." Miaku conceded. "This way, hurry!"

* * *

Before much longer, Miaku had led them to a quiet, crystal blue lake.

"How much further?" Roy asked.

"We're going underwater, OK?" Miaku told them. "I'm warning you, Zora's don't like outsiders. So don't expect a warm welcome."

"Oh, don't worry." Marth said. "This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes." With a mighty yell and a leap, Miaku jumped into the lake. Roy and Marth pulled out their snorkels. Small mechanical devices that would allow them to breath while underwater, and followed Miaku into the lake.

"Follow me." Miaku said, leading them towards a tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: **There's Chapter 2. If anyone has any suggestions on such characters that can be put into this story, let me know. I need a place for Mario and Luigi, but most Star Wars positions have been filled. I will let you all know if I need someone right away.

Also, If you want me to load the other 5 episodes as well, or wait till I finish one before going on to the next, let me know.


	3. The Planet Core

**A/N: **Well, that's two chapters down, and a lot more to go. The suggestions I got for Mario and Luigi are much appreciated, but I've figured out somewhere to place them. However, I don't think the characters I've decided on appear in Episode I. Also, I've made a decision on Sebulba as well, but you'll have to wait and see whom I've selected to play him.

CHAPTER 3: THE PLANET CORE

After a few minutes under the water, The two Jedi knights were able to open their eyes and locate the swimming Miaku headed for a tunnel. Being a Zora, he was able to swim much faster than Roy and Marth, but nonetheless, the two were able to keep up. As they came to the end of the tunnel, the saw that they had emerged inside a cave. Many other Zora were noticed walking around as the three of them emerged from the water.

Zora's Domain was filled with the same rich blue water as the lake which hid its entrance, and a stunning waterfall was also seen pouting more and more water into the pond that many Zora's called home.

"It's so good to be home!" Miaku said as he climbed up onto dry land. As the two Jedi followed, a female Zora with a spear approached them.

"Hey you, stop right there!" She commanded.

"Hello Princess Ruto, I'm back!" Miaku said, trying to be enthusiastic about things, but the Zora Princess didn't seem amused.

"No chance, Miaku," She said. "You're going to the throne room. You're in big trouble this time!"

Miaku could only groan as two more Zora's showed up. One of them poked Miaku with a spear, which caused him to yelp.

"How rude!" Miaku pouted.

* * *

Inside the throne room, King Zora sat with a counsel of his best warriors. King Zora was quite obese, but obviously, large and in charge. Roy told Miaku to step down and let him deal with the king.

"You cannot be here." The king stated. "This army of mechanics out there is no reason."

"A droid army is about to attack the Hylians." Roy countered calmly. "We must warn them."

"We don't like the Hylians." King Zora spat. "They think they're so smart, that their brains are bigger than ours!"

"Once those droids takes control of the surface, they will take control of you." Marth added.

"I don't think so." The king countered. "They don't know of us."

"You and the Hylians form a symbiont circle." Marth told him. "What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"We don't care about the Hylians." King Zora said. Roy could sense that this was going nowhere. He raised his hand, and waved it in the air once. Marth noticed this as a Jedi Mind Trick. When used on the weak minded, a Jedi could tilt the odds in his or her favor, without his victim knowing it.

"Then speed us on our way." Roy said using the mind trick.

"We're gonna speed you away." The king said. Obviously, the trick had worked.

"We could use a transport." Roy said, using the trick again.

"We're gonna give you the bongo." The king said. Miaku was surprised at the events as the king continued. "The fastest way to Hyrule Market is to go through the planet core. Now go."

"Thank you for your help." Roy said to King Zora, "We leave in peace."

"Master, what's a bongo?" Marth asked as the two of them turned around.

"A transport, I hope." Roy replied.

"They're setting you up." Miaku warned. "Going through the planet core? Bad news. Any help here would be hot." Roy had an idea, and he needed Miaku to pull it off.

"Master, we're short on time." Marth reminded him.

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core." Roy said. "This Zora may be of help." Roy then turned back to King Zora.

"What is to become of Miaku here?" He asked.

"He is to be punished." King Zora said, much to Miaku's chagrin.

"I saved his life. He owes me what you call a 'life-debt'." Roy then used his Mind trick one more time on the king to get his way. "Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

"Miaku?" King Zora said to the troubled Zora. "You have a life-debt to this human?"

"Uh-huh." Miaku told him. King Zora then began to laugh thunderously.

"Be gone with him!" The king demanded. Roy then turned back to his apprentice and his new friend.

"Count me out of this one. Better dead here than dead in the core." Miaku said, then realized that with the Jedi, he might have a chance at survival, where there was no chance in Zora's Domain. "My gods, what am I saying?!"

* * *

Not long after the meeting with the Zora king, Roy, Marth and Miaku got into the transport known as the bongo. A disc-shaped water transport with a rotating motor in the rear. Marth took the helm with Miaku beside him, as Roy took a spot in the back as they headed for Planet Hyrule's core.

"This is nuts." Miaku said. "Oh, a fish!"

"Why were you banished, Miaku?" Marth asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Miaku said. "but a small part of it would be that I'm…clumsy."

"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Marth asked.

"You might say that." Miaku said as the bongo continued on its path. A big aquatic beast saw them pass by, and began to chase them.

"I caused maybe one or two little-bitty accidents." Miaku continued. "You'd say an explosion crashed into King Zora's main transport, then I was banished." They still had no idea of what was chasing them, until the beast shot out its sticky tongue and latched onto them.

"Uh oh!" Miaku cried as he felt the jolt. The beast brought its tongue back, and bit down on the bongo.

"Big fish! Huge teeth!" Miaku panicked as the beast began to swim away with its prize. Another, BIGGER, beast spotted them, and bit the monster that had the Jedi and one Zora trapped, releasing them.

"There's always a bigger fish." Roy mused.

"I think we should go back now." Miaku said, still panicky as Marth turned the bongo into a small cave.

* * *

Back on the Trade Federation ship, Wolf and Leon had once again contacted their boss; Darth Ganon.

"The invasion is on schedule, my lord." Wolf said to the Sith Lord.

"I have the senate bogged down in procedures." Ganon said to the Viceroy. "They will have no choice but to accept your control of the system."

"The princess has great faith that the senate will side with her." O'Donnell said to him.

"Princess Zelda is young and naïve." Darth Ganon said. "You will find controlling her will not be difficult."

"Yes, my lord." Wolf replied as the communication ended.

"You didn't tell him about the missing Jedi." Leon complained.

"No need to report that to him until we have something to report." Wolf replied.

* * *

The bongo continued to speed through the core as the damage to the transport began to take its toll.

"Where are we going?" Miaku asked.

"Don't worry." Roy told him. "The Force will guide us."

"Oh, real big, the Force." Miaku said sarcastically. He didn't believe in the Force. "We'll that stinks." As soon as he said that, an alarm began to sound.

"We're losing power." Marth said to his companions. This caused the Zora to panic again.

"Ohhh no." Miaku groaned. The ship came to a stop and the panels and lights went black. "We're dying here."

"Just relax." Roy tried to console Miaku. "We're not in trouble yet."

"What 'yet'?" Miaku complained as Marth opened a panel and began fiddling with the wires.. "There are monsters out there and it's leaking in here. We're sinking and there's no power. When do you think we're in trouble?!" At that instance, the wires sparked and the lights came back on.

"Power's back." Marth told them as he shut the panel. However, there was a hideous eel beast in front of them, and it looked hungry!

"Ahh! Monsters back too!" Miaku screamed as the beast let out a roar. At that instant, Marth pushed the bongo as fast as it would go, with the monster in pursuit. The Zora was mumbling scared remarks as the chaos continued.

"Relax." Roy told him calmly. Miaku had no problem with that, as the fear made him pass out.

"You overdid it." Marth said to the unconscious Zora as the beast continued to chase them. Once again, a bigger beast lied ahead. Marth pulled up, and sent their pursuer into the new predator's mouth as Miaku regained consciousness.

"Head for that outcropping." Roy told his Padawan.

"Oh boy." Miaku sighed exhaustedly.


	4. Surprise Rescue

**A/N:** You ever have anything piss you off so badly? This chapter is a royal pain in the ass to upload. If it doesn't work, I may just start the whole fic over again. Hopefully it will go up this time. Anyway, this so far is the longest chapter, and here you'll see whom I've selected for R2-D2, Darth Maul, and Zelda's decoy. As for other reviewers, I know you're out there!

CHAPTER 4: SURPRISE RESCUE

After hours of crossing the planet's surface, the Droid Army of the Trade Federation had reached the capital city, Hyrule Market. The army advanced on the city by the hundreds, taking it by storm and sending the civilians to their locked homes in hiding . Troops, tanks, and aircraft soon had the entire city surrounded as Princess Zelda could only watch from the window overlooking the city in her castle. Before much longer, a group of battle droids appeared behind her, and she went with them reluctantly. Realization began to set in when a ship land in the streets near the castle, and out stepped the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Wolf O'Donnell, and his assistant Leon Powalski.

"Viceroy, we have captured the princess." A droid told his leader.

"Ah, victory." Wolf said with a smile.

* * *

The Zora bongo sped on, making it safely through the core of the planet, and soon surfaced in a pond near the center of Hyrule Market. 

"This is lovely." Miaku said as the cockpit opened, allowing the three of them to step onto dry land.

* * *

"How will you explain this invasion to the senate?" Darunia asked as Wolf led him, the princess, and the rest of her court toward the streets. 

"The princess and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here." Wolf said confidently. "I have assurances it will be ratified by the senate."

"I will not cooperate." Zelda said defiantly.

"Now, now, your highness." Wolf said to her. "In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." The viceroy then turned to one of many battle droids. "Commander."

"Yes, sir." The droid responded.

"Process them." Wolf told him. The droid then turned to another one."

"Captain, take them to Camp 4."

"Roger, roger." The droid said as he led Zelda and her court out into the streets of town, which was swarming with Trade Federation forces…and two Jedi knights with a Zora, who were hiding on a bridge the droids were heading to. As the droids led the princess toward the bridge, Roy and Marth cut them off, ignited lightsabers in hand. Marth jumped and threw his legs to either side of him, knocking two droids on their backs as Miaku dropped from above as well. Both Jedi took out a droid by slashing through it's midsection. Roy took out another after dodging a shot from it and slicing through it's chest, and took down another after slicking it's right leg off. A force push knocked down two more as Marth disposed of another two, cutting one through the neck, and the other through it's chest.

"We should leave the streets your highness." Roy urged.

"Get their weapons." Impa instructed to Zelda's court.

"Whoa." Said Miaku to the droids as he recovered from his fall. "You guys are bad." Zelda and Darunia continued their talks with the new person who had just entered their lives.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." Roy told them, referring to Marth and himself.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador." Darunia said.

"The negotiations never took place." The Jedi countered. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." Impa told him.

"Do you have transports?" Roy asked quickly.

"In the main hangar." Impa replied as she pointed. "This way."

* * *

Inside the hangar, the group saw more droids with Hylian pilots as hostages. 

"There are too many of them." Impa insisted.

"That won't be a problem." Roy said confidently as he turned to the princess. "Your highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Mute City with us."

"Thank you Ambassador," Zelda said. "But my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay." The Jedi Master warned.

"They wouldn't dare." Darunia interjected.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal." Impa added. "They can't afford to kill her."

"There is something else behind all this, Your Highness." Roy said to Zelda. "There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

"Our only hope is for the senate to side with us." Darunia said. "Senator Dragmire will need your help."

"Either choice presents great danger," Zelda said as she turned to her handmaidens. "To us all."

"We are brave, Your Highness." One of them said to her.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Roy urged.

"Then I _will_ plead our case to the senate." Zelda conceded. "Be careful, Governor." She said to Darunia, who had to stay behind. Without Zelda, he was in charge, and had no choice but to stay. Roy led the rest of them towards Zelda's main transport. It was a fair size, certainly big enough to hold all of them, but the problem was getting past the droids here, and the Trade Federations ships just outside Hyrule's atmosphere.

"We'll need to free those pilots." Impa said to Roy.

"I'll deal with that." Marth insisted. Roy then came up to a battle droid, blocking the entrance to Zelda's ship.

"Halt!" He commanded.

"I'm ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor." Roy told him. "I'm taking these people to Mute City."

"Where are you taking them?" The droid asked.

"To Mute City." Roy repeated calmly.

"Mute City?" The droid said. "Uh, that doesn't compute. Uh, what. You're under arrest!" At the droids words, Roy ignited his lightsaber and swiftly cut the droid in two, then took out another. Marth joined in the battle by taking down two more droids with another split kick, then slicing through two more. Roy took down another and allowed access to Zelda's ship.

"Come on, Move!" Impa ordered as Roy force pushed another droid to it's back. He blocked more droids shots long enough for Zelda and the other Hylians to board her ship. Marth cut through two more droids through their midsections.

"Go!" Marth told the pilots as they rushed toward the ship, and the young Jedi Padawan to his Master. The two of them continued to kill off advancing droids. Once they were dealt with, they boarded the ship themselves. A pilot sat down behind the controls to Zelda's ship, and they were soon off into space. Marth led Miaku into another room for a very special purpose.

"Now stay here," Marth said, "and keep out of trouble." Miaku knew better than to argue with a Jedi, and looked around the room. Inside, he spotted some droids. The were about three feet tall, and completely flat.

"Hello boys." Miaku said to the droids, and they replied with a few whistles and beeps.

At that same moment, Roy had entered the cockpit, where he saw the next obstacle the ship would have to overcome.

"There's the blockade." The pilot said to the rest of them. Marth soon entered the cockpit as well, and stood beside his master. Soon, one of the Federation gunships opened fire. They had to stick to defense, and Princess Zelda's ship had no weaponry whatsoever. They were successful in dodging the first few shots, but they were hit before long, opening a hole on the ships hull. An alarm sounded, indicating that where they were hit was not good.

"The shield generator's been hit!" The pilot yelled. An alarm went off in the room where Miaku was with the droids, and they began to deploy themselves onto an elevator which would take them to the surface of the hull. Miaku was bumped by a black one, and gasped.

"How rude!" Miaku said to the droid as it was deployed to the hull. Once there, the black droid joined the others in trying to repair the damage as the Trade Federation ship continued to fire. A shot hit one of the yellow droids, completely destroying it and sending it's remains flying behind the ship. Before long, a blue one was hit as well.

"We're losing droids fast." Marth said as he watched the demise of the two droids.

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks." Impa warned. A green droid was lost in that same instant.

"The shields are gone." The pilot said. The flat, black droid let out a few beeps, the placed a wire into a power cufflink, which fixed the problem.

"The power's back!" The pilot said in surprise. "That little droid did it! He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shields up at maximum." The ship continued to fire as the droid returned from where it came.

"There's not enough power to get us to Mute City." The pilot warned. "The hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Roy said. The problem was, where?

"Here master, Zebes." Marth said at a console. "It's small, out of the way, and poor. The Trade Federation have no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Impa asked.

"It's controlled by the Space Pirates." Roy said.

"You cant take Her Royal Highness there!" Impa protested. "The Space Pirates are gangsters! If they discovered her-"

"It'd be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation." Roy interrupted her. "Except that the Space Pirates aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage."

* * *

Back on the Federation control ship. Wolf and Leon were once again in communications with Darth Ganon. 

"And Princess Zelda," Ganon said. "Has she signed the treaty?"

"She has disappeared, my lord." Wolf said to him. "One Hyrule cruiser got past the blockade."

"I want that treaty signed." Darth Ganon snarled.

"My lord," Wolf continued. "it's impossible to locate she ship. It's out of our range."

"Not for a Sith." Ganon said as another joined him. This obvious Sith Lord was large, bulky, and looked reptilian. He had two horns on his head, and sharp spikes littered his back.

"This is my apprentice, Darth Bowser." Ganon said to them. "He will find your lost ship." With that, the communication ended.

"This is getting out of hand." Wold complained. "Now there are _two_ of them!"

"We should not have made this bargain." Leon said.

* * *

Back onboard Zelda's Ship, the droid who repaired the Shield Generator was meeting with the princess herself. 

"An extremely well-put-together little droid, Your Highness." Impa said. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended." Princess Zelda insisted. "What is it called?" The droid let out a few beeps as Impa checked.

"Mr. Game and Watch, Your Highness." Impa told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Game and Watch." Zelda told the droid, who seemed happy to have the princess' approval.

"Sheik." The princess said, calling for one of her handmaidens. "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." Sheik then left with the droid. "Continue, Captain." Impa had nothing more to say, and turned to the two Jedi.

"Your highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Zebes." Roy said. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Impa told her princess.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness."

* * *

Sheik sat in the droid hangar wiping down Mr. Game and Watch with a damp cloth when she was approached by Miaku. 

"Hello." Miaku said, startling the princess' handmaiden. "Sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Sheik." She said.

"I'm Miaku." The Zora told the girl.

"You're a Zora, aren't you?" Sheik asked.

"Uh-huh." Miaku replied.

"How'd you end up here with us?" Sheik wondered.

"I don't know." Miaku replied. "My day started off pretty okay, with finding some breakfast. Then boom! Getting very scared and grabbing that Jedi, and POW! I'm here." Mr. Game and Watch let out a beep, as if understanding Miaku's story. "I'm getting very, very scared."


	5. Planet Zebes

**A/N:** OK! Things are coming along nicely. I'm at the fifth chapter, and this is even longer than the last one. Here you'll see whom I've selected for four characters. Watto, Sebulbam and Shmi Skywalker. As for Anakin, I wont say that Luke95 doesn't have an eye for detail, but you only know me _half_ as well as you think!

CHAPTER 5: PLANET ZEBES

About another hour passed before Zebes appeared before them, getting bigger and bigger as the small ship approached.

"That's it, Zebes." The pilot said.

"There's a settlement." Marth told his master.

"Land near the outskirts." Roy ordered. "We don't want to attract attention." The ship came down and landed on the gritty, sandy surface of the planet. Inside the engine room, Roy had appeared with a heavy poncho to help him blend in with the Zebesians while Marth stood above the ships hyperdrive with a tool in his hand.

"The hyperdrive generator's gone, Master." Marth said. "We'll need a new one."

"That'll complicate things." Roy sighed. "Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the force."

"I feel it also, Master." Marth confessed.

"Don't let them send any transmissions." Roy said. Marth nodded as Roy stepped out. Roy had to choose whom to take with him into the nearby city of Crateria. He needed Marth to stay behind and protect them. Princess Zelda was out of the question, and since the rest of the crew was under her command, so were they. He opted to take the droid that had saved them, Mr. Game and Watch, as well as Miaku.

"This sun will do murder to my skin." Miaku complained.

"Wait!" Someone called from behind them. Roy whipped around and saw Impa and Sheik approaching. Sheik no longer wore her facemask, letting her hair flow freely.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you." Impa said.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain." Roy told her. Princess Zelda was only fourteen years of age, and didn't know _everything_ that was best for her, even if she was the sole person in charge of an entire planet. Roy thought it best to ignore the princess' wishes from here on out. "The spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The princess wishes it." Impa said calmly. "She's curious about the planet."

"This is not a good idea." Roy sighed, allowing Sheik to go with them. "Stay close to me." Impa headed back to the ship as four of them walked towards the city of Crateria.

* * *

Inside the city, the four of them noticed that the crowds walking around were very diverse. Human's mingled with beings from other planets as the day's hustle and bustle begun.

"Moisture farms, for the most part." Roy said, mainly to no one. "Some indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found."

"Like us." Sheik said.

"This is very, very bad." Miaku said as they walked on. He let out a gasp as he stepped in something gooey. Miaku didn't know what it was, nor did he want to. "Icky, icky goo!" Soon, they came upon a business district. Roy looked around and saw a sign above a door reading 'Scizor's Junk Shop.'

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Roy said as he headed for said shop, Sheik, Mr. Game and Watch, and Miaku following directly behind him.

* * *

The bell rang to alert Scizor that he had a customer. With the wings on his back, he floated up to Roy's eye level.

"Good day to you." Scizor said in a foreign language. "What do you want."

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Hylian." Roy told him.

"Ah, yes! Hylian." Scizor said Roy's own language. "We have lots of that." Scizor went back to his main language for a brief second. "Boy, get in here now!"

"My droid has a readout of what I need." Roy said. Soon, the person Scizor was calling for walked in. He looked to be about the same age as Sheik. He had a green tunic, white leggings, brown boots and gloves, and a floppy green hat.

"What took you so long?" Scizor asked in his own language.

"I was cleaning the fan switches." The boy told him, In Scizor's language.

"Watch the store, I've got some selling to do." Scizor told him before looking back at Roy. "So…let me take you out back, huh? We'll find what you need." Scizor led the way, but Roy stopped briefly to scold Miaku, who had something in his hands.

"Don't touch anything." Roy ordered as he snatched the device from Miaku's hand. Once Roy was gone, Miaku stuck his tongue out at the Jedi. The Zora defied Roy almost immediately, and went to inspect something else.

"Are you an angel?" The boy said to the unmasked Sheik, in her own language.

"What?" Sheik asked.

"An angel." The boy repeated. "I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. They live on the moons of MacBeth, I think."

"You're a funny little boy." Sheik told him, flattered. "How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here." The boy said. "I'm a pilot, you know. And someday I'm gonna fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?" Sheik asked.

"Mm-hmm. All my life." The boy said.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Since I was very little. Three, I think." The boy said. My mom and I were sold to the Metroid Queen, but she lost us betting on the F-Zero races."

"You're a slave?" Sheik continued. She could feel the boy's blood get a little colder. He obviously didn't like being called a slave, even if it _was_ true.

"I'm a person, and my name is Link." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Sheik apologized. "I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me." They heard Miaku still fiddling with stuff, and looked over at him. He inadvertently activated a small droid, which began to hap around the shop, knocking things over.

"Hey! Where are you going." Miaku said as he jumped after the droid. He grabbed for the droid's neck, and caught it. "I got ya!" He said, before the droid kicked him.

"Hit the nose." Link told him.

"Oh." Miaku said as he did so. Deactivating the droid again.

* * *

"A T-14 hyperdrive generator, you're in luck." Scizor told Roy as they entered his junkyard. "I'm the only one hereabouts who has one. But you might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper. Saying of which, how are you going to pay for all this, huh?"

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries." Roy said.

"Republic credits?" Scizor asked. "Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real."

"I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine." Roy said, attempting the Jedi Mind Trick.

"No, they won't." Scizor replied.

"Credits _will_ do fine." Roy said, trying his mind trick again. He couldn't understand why it didn't work the first time.

"No, they won't!" Scizor insisted. "What, do you think you're some kind of Jedi waving your hand around like that? I'm an insect pokemon. Mind tricks don't work on me, only money. No money, no parts, no deal." Roy sighed as Scizor went on. "And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that." Defeated, Roy turned around.

* * *

"Wouldn't have lasted long anyway if I wasn't so good at building things." Link said to Sheik. Maiku had several things in has hands, trying to hold them all, but failing.

"We're leaving." Roy said as he walked back in. "Maiku." The Zora dropped what he had, causing much clanging of metal.

"I'm glad to have met you, Link." Sheik said as she followed Roy out of the shop.

"I was glad to meet you, too." Link called after her. Scizor came in soon after.

"Outlanders." Scizor groaned in his own language. "They think we know nothing."

"They seemed nice to me." Link replied.

"Clean the racks." Scizor ordered. "Then you can go home."

"Yahoo!" Link cried as he ran off.

* * *

Back on Zelda's ship, Marth was communicating with Roy through a two-way communicator.

"And you're sure there's nothing left on board?" Roy asked.

"A few containers of supplies." Marth said. "The Princess' wardrobe, maybe, but not enough for you to barter with, not in the amount you're talking about."

"All right. I'm sure another solution will present itself." Roy said. "I'll check back later." With that, Roy ended the communication and walked away.

"No deal!" Miaku insisted. "The beings here are crazy. We'll be robbed and crunched!"

"Not likely." Roy told him. "We have nothing of value. That's our problem." As they walked on, Miaku began to think with his stomach, and saw some food sitting on a rack. He stuck out his long tongue, and tried to eat it, but the string holding it would not allow him to. A merchant approached him and began to yell.

"Hey, Hey!" He yelled. "Are you going to pay for that?"

"Huh? Pay?"

"It costs seven Zebesian shillings!" He said again. Miaku spit out the food, and it landed in a bowl of soup, which splashed onto its owner, making him very angry.

"Oops." Miaku said as he began whistling innocently. He didn't get far, as the muscular, green skinned alien popped up and knocked Miaku on his rear.

"Is this yours?" He asked in a foreign language as he held up the food that Miaku sent flying.

"Who, me?" Miaku asked. This menace wasn't fooled, and he grabbed Miaku by the throat. Roy turned around and saw this alien with Miaku by the throat, as the Zora whined quietly in pain. As the bully went to strike Miaku, Link walked up.

"Careful, Pico." Link said in the alien's language. "He's a big-time outlander. I'd hate to see you diced before we race again."

"Next time we race, boy, it will be the end of you." Pico warned. "If you weren't a slave, I'd squish you now."

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me." Link said as Pico left and Roy walked over.

"Hi." Link said to Roy.

"Hi there." Roy replied.

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into blue goo." Link said. "He picked a fight with an F-Zero racer. An especially dangerous one called Pico."

"I hate crunching." Miaku complained. "That's the last thing I want."

"Nevertheless, the boy is right. You were heading into trouble." Roy said. "Thanks, my young friend."

"But, but-" Miaku stammered. "But I did nothing!"

* * *

A sandstorm began to brew just outside of town. Marth stood outside the ship, looking for any sign of Roy. It would be dark soon. He looked over, and saw Impa approaching.

"This storm will slow them down." Marth said.

"Looks pretty bad." Impa agreed. A beep sounded as Impa picked up her communicator. "Impa."

"We're receiving a message from home." Someone on the other end said.

"We'll be right there." Impa said as the two of them turned back to the ship.

* * *

Back in town, Roy looked out into the open. Something was about to happen, and he didn't like it.

"Here, you'll like these pallies." Link said as he handed Roy something to eat.

"Thank you." Roy replied. He lifted his shirt, and stuck them into a pouch on his belt. It was then Link saw something that intrigued him, Roy's lightsaber.

"Oh, my bones are aching." The woman at the stand said. "Storm's coming up, Link. You better get home quick."

"Do you have shelter?" Link asked Roy.

"We'll head back to our ship." Roy said.

"Is it far?" Link asked.

"It's on the outskirts." Sheik said.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time." Link told them. "Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place."

* * *

The sandstorm had gotten bad, but luckily, Link was able to lead his new friends to his house.

"Mom!" Link called, "Mom, I'm home."

"Ah, this is cozy." Miaku said. A green haired woman appeared out of a bedroom.

"These are my friends, Mom." Link said to her.

"Hello." Miaku said.

"I'm Roy." The Jedi introduced himself.

"I'm building a droid." Link said to Sheik. "You wanna see?"

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Roy told his mother.

"Come on, I'll show you ROB." Link said, leading Sheik to another room. Mr. Game and Watch followed them. Link pulled a blanket off of a figure, and there sat a droid.

"Isn't he great?" Link said. "He's not finished yet."

"He's wonderful." Sheik said, admiring the droid.

"You really like him?" Link asked. "He's a protocol droid to help Mom. Watch." Link flipped a switch on the droid, and it came to life.

"Oh. Oh. Uh-" The droid sputtered as it sat up. "Where is everybody?"

"Oops!" Link said as he realized he forgot one of the eyes. He grabbed the eye, and placed it in the appropriate place.

"Oh, hello!" The droid said as it gained the ability to see. "I am ROB64, human-cyborg relations. How might I serve you?"

"He's perfect." Sheik said.

"Oh. Perfect." ROB said, accepting the compliment.

"When the storm is over, I'll show you my racer." Link said. "I'm building an F-Zero Racer."

"I'm not sure this floor is entirely stable." ROB said as it got up to walk around. The droid heard a few beeps, and noticed Mr. Game and Watch in the doorway.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe we have been introduced." He said. Mr. Game and watch gave a few beeps.

"Mr. Game and Watch. A pleasure to meet you." ROB said. "I am ROB64, human-cyborg relations." The flat, black droid gave a few more beeps.

"I beg your pardon, but what do you mean, 'naked'?" ROB asked. This prompted moor beeps.

"My parts are showing?" ROB said, embarrassed. "My goodness! Oh!"

* * *

Back on board Zelda's ship, they had received a message from Darunia, back on Hyrule.

"The death toll is catastrophic." Darunia said. "We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me!" With that, the message was over.

"It's a trick." Marth said. "Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind." With that, Marth went back to his two-way communicator to tell Roy of the message.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Roy said.

"What if it is true, and the people _are_ dying?" Marth asked.

"Either way. We're running out of time." Roy said. With that, the communication was over.

* * *

In Mute City, high above the hustle and bustle of the ground levels, two Sith Lords walked together and discussed a plan of action.

"Zebes is sparsely populated." Darth Bowser said to his master. "If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master."

"Move against the Jedi first." Darth Ganon ordered. "You will then have no difficulty in taking the princess to Hyrule to sign the treaty."

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi." Bowser said excitedly. "At last we will have revenge."

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice." Ganon said. "They will be no match for you."


	6. The Chosen One?

**A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't update in the past few days. Work has been hell and I came home with a couple of MONSTER headaches. I didn't have the energy to sit at a computer and type a Star Wars script while replacing the Characters with those from the Nintendo universe. Anyway, I felt pretty good today, and had time to do this. One thing, the reason I gave Shmi Skywalker her Nintendo character is because this character was the one who raised Link in Ocarina of Time, so I figured it made sense.

CHAPTER 6: THE CHOSEN ONE?

After several hours of visiting with Link and his mother, who was introduced as Saria Timehero, Roy, Mikau, and sheik were invited to stay with them until they had what they needed to leave. That evening, quite an interesting conversation took place during the evening meal.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies, somewhere." Saria told them.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine." Link said.

"Any attempt to escape-" Saria began.

"And they blow you up!" Link finished. "Boom!"

"How rude." Mikau commented.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy." Sheik said. "The republic's antislavery laws-"

"The republic doesn't exist out here." Saria interrupted. "We must survive on our own." At that instant, Mikau shot his tongue out and grabbed an apple with it, catching everyone's attention. As he gulped, he let out an "excuse me."

"Has anyone ever seen an F-Zero race?" Link asked.

"They have F-Zero racing on Red Canyon." Roy said. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human here who can do it." Link said.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race F-Zero machines." Roy said. Mikau shot his tongue out again, but the Jedi master reached out and caught it before the Zora could bring it back. "_Don't_ do that again." As Mikau blubbered, Roy let go of his tongue.

"You're a Jedi knight, aren't you?" Link said, changing the subject again.

"What makes you think that?" Roy asked.

"I saw your laser sword." Link confessed. "Only Jedis carry that kind of weapon."

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Roy said, playing a game with Link.

"I don't think so." Link denied. "No one can kill a Jedi."

"I wish that were so." Roy said sincerely.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi." Link said. "I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Roy confessed.

"I think you have." Link said. "Why else would you be here?" After a pause, Roy spoke up again.

"I can see there's no fooling you, Link." The Jedi told him. "We're on our way to Mute City, the central system in the republic, on a very important mission."

"How did you end up here in the outer rim?" Link wondered. This didn't make sense to him.

"Our ship was damaged," Sheik said, "and we're stranded here until we can repair it."

"I can help." Link said. "I can fix anything."

"I believe you can." Roy said. "But first we must acquire the parts we need."

"With nothing to trade." Mikau added.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Sheik said.

"Gambling." Saria told her. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"F-Zero racing." Roy said. "Greed can be a powerful ally."

"I built a racer." Link said. "It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on summer's eve. You could enter my pod."

"Link, Scizor won't let you." Saria said.

"Scizor doesn't know I've built it." Link corrected, turning back to Roy. "You could make him think it was yours, and get him to let me pilot it for you."

"I don't want you to race." Saria pleaded. "It's awful. I die every time Scizor makes you do it."

"But Mom, I love it." Link complained. "The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Link." Saria continued.

"Your mother's right." Roy said. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?"

"No." Saria told him with regret. A long pause took over before Link spoke up again.

"Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other." Link said, getting a sigh out of his mother.

"I'm sure Roy doesn't want to put your son in danger." Sheik said. "We'll find some other way."

"No." Saria said, giving up. "There is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you." Link looked over at Roy, and saw a possible solution in his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Roy and his crew made a beeline to Scizors shop. Business was as slow as usual there, giving Scizor some time to chat.

"Are you sure about this?" Sheik asked. "Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The princess will not approve."

"The princess doesn't need to know." Roy replied as he went inside.

"Well, _I_ don't approve." Sheik said, as if she were hiding something. Inside, Roy found Scizor and Link approaching him.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race." Scizor said. "How can you do this? Not on the Republic credits, I hope."

"My ship will be the entry fee." Roy said, showing a hologram of not his ship, but Princess Zelda's.

"Oh, not bad, not bad." Scizor admitted. "A Hylian, eh?"

"It's in good order, except for the parts I need." Roy said.

"What would the boy ride?" Scizor asked. "He smashed up my racer in the last race. It will take a long time to fix it."

"It wasn't my fault, really." Link interjected. "Pico flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the racer, mostly."

"That you did." Scizor chuckled. "The boy's good, no doubts there."

"I have acquired a racer in a game of chance, the fastest ever built." Roy said.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Scizor said. "So, you supply the racer and the entry fee, and I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty."

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest _you_ front the cash for the entry." Roy suggested. "If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. And if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, _you_ win."

"Hmm." Scizor said as he began to think about it. Roy looked at Link, as if they both knew what Scizor's answer would be.

"Deal." Scizor said as he shook Roy's hand. With that, the Jedi left Scizor's shop. Scizor then spoke to Link in his own language.

"Your friend is a foolish one, I think."

* * *

Back at Zelda's ship, Marth was, once again, in communication with Roy.

"What if this plan fails, Master?" Marth asked. "We could be stuck here a very long time."

"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help." Roy said. "And a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere. And…" Marth waited for his master to finish, Roy sensed something different about Link, but not in a bad way. "There's something about this boy." With that, the communication ended. Roy put his communicator away as Saria emerged from the doorway.

"You should be very proud of your son." Roy said to her. "He gives without any thought of reward."

"Well, he knows nothing of greed." Saria said. "He has a-"

"He has special powers." Roy finished for her.

"Yes." Saria admitted.

"He can see things before they happen." Roy said. "That's why he appears to have quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better than a slave's life." Saria lamented.

"Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early." Roy said. "The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

"There was no father." Saria said. "I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him. I can't explain what happened." Roy nodded as if he understood. "Can you help him?

"I don't know." Roy admitted. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves." They looked on as some other kids ran up to Link, who was putting the finishing touches on his F-Zero racer with help from Sheik, Mikau, Mr. Game and Watch, and ROB64. They all greeted him as Link turned around.

"Wow, a real Game and Watch droid!" One kid said as he noticed Mr. Game and Watch. "How do you get so lucky?"

"That isn't even the half of it." Link said excitedly. "I'm in the summer's eve race tomorrow."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "With this?"

"You're such a joker, Link." Another kid said.

"You've been working on that thing for years." A girl said.

"It's never gonna run." Another girl agreed.

"Come on, let's go and play ball." The last kid there said. "Keep racing, Link. You're gonna be bug squash." With that, the kids left, except for the one who noticed Mr. Game and Watch. Mikau worked with a ratchet near the engines, tightening one last bolt.

"Hey, Mikau." Link said. "Keep away from the energy binders. If your hand gets caught in the beam, it's gonna go numb for hours."

"Okay," Mikau said as he carefully reached for the ratchet he dropped. He picked it up, and started to rise, getting his head caught in the beam! His whole head went numb, as his tongue fell out of his mouth.

"Ugh!" Mikau blubbered. "Mah pung ith fat. Mah pung—wrempth. Where ith da wempth? Oh, there it ith." Mikau stuck his hand in the engine, trying to get his tool out, but got his hand stuck inside. "Hey, uh-oh!" The tool fell out of the engine, but Mikau was still stuck.

"Uh, Link, I'm thtuck! Link." Mikau said.

"You know, I find that Mikau character to be a little odd." ROB said to Mr. Game and Watch, who responded with a few beeps.

"You don't even know it this thing's gonna run." Link's friend said to him as Link climbed into the cockpit.

"It will." Link said, feeling sure of himself.

"I think it's time we found out." Roy said as he emerged. "Here, use this power charge."

"Yes, sir!" Link said as he plugged in into a console.

"Come on, Mido. Let's move away." Roy said as he took Links friend to the side.

"Mah mouf!" Mikau complained as his hand was still stuck in the engine. "Link, I'm thtuck!" At that moment, Sheik pulled Mikau's hand from the engine, as he gave a thumbs up, and moved out of the way.

"You're quite right." ROB said to his new droid friend. "He's very odd indeed."

"Fank you." Mikau said to Sheik. Link then turned on the ignition to his racer, and with a few tries, it started up!

"It's working!" Link yelled triumphantly. "It's working!"

* * *

That night, Roy was tending to a cut Link got while working on his racer as the young boy looked at the stars.

"Stay still, Link." Roy said. "Let me clean this cut."

"There's so many." Link said, referring to the stars. "Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them." The Jedi said.

"Has anyone been to them all?" Link asked.

"Not likely." Roy chuckled.

"I wanna be the first one to see them all!" Link said. Roy noticed that this boy was quite a dreamer.

"Link, bedtime!" Saria called from inside the house.

"Ow!" Link yipped as Roy continued hi aid to the boy's wound.

"There we are." Roy said as he finished up. "Good as new."

"Link, I'm not going to tell you again." Saria said.

"What are you doing?" Link asked as he noticed Roy put his blood in a vial.

"Checking your blood for infections." Roy lied. He had another plan, but it was better Link not know of it yet. "Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Sleep well, Link." Once the boy was out of earshot, Roy pulled out his communicator in an attempt to reach his padawan.

"Marth?" Roy asked.

"Yes, Master." Marth responded.

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." Roy said as he inserted the vial into his communicator.

"Wait a minute." Marth said as he prepared.

"I need a midi-chlorian count." Roy said. Midi-chlorians were what allowed Jedi knights to use the force.

"The reading is off the chart!" Marth said as he got the reading. "Over 20,000. Even Master Yoshi doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."

"No Jedi has." Roy said.

"What does that mean?" Marth asked.

"I'm not sure." Roy confessed. He noticed Saria at the doorway. Apparently, she had heard the conversation between the two Jedi, or at least part of it.

* * *

High above the Planet Zebes approached a small one-man vessel. Just as Zelda's ship had done the day before, it landed on the surface of the planet, on the outskirts of the town of Crateria. Luckily for Zelda and her court, this ship landed on the other side, for on board was the apprentice Sith Lord, Darth Bowser. The Sith took out a viewing scope and saw Crateria far in the distance. On his arm was a sort of control panel, which he used to summon three probe droids from his ship, and they made their way to the city.

* * *

Morning had come, and Roy had accompanied Link to the hangar where Pilots stored their ships until the moment of truth. People had already begun to show up, and among them was Scizor.

"I wanna see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Scizor demanded.

"Patience, my red friend." Roy told him. "You'll have your winnings before the suns set. And we'll be far away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me." Scizor laughed. "I warn you, no funny business."

"You don't think Link can win?" Roy asked.

"Don't get me wrong," Scizor said, "I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race. But I think Pico there is going to win." The crew looked over, and saw Pico warming up for the race.

"Oh no!" Mikau panicked, remembering his last confrontation with the F-Zero racer.

"Why do you think that?" Roy asked.

"He _always_ wins!" Scizor said matter-of-factly. "I'm betting heavily on Pico." Roy thought about it, then responded.

"I'll take that bet." Roy said.

"You what?" Scizor asked, unbelievingly.

"I'll wager my new racer against, say…" Roy said, "…the boy and his mother."

"No racer is worth two slaves." Scizor said. "Not by a long shot."

"The boy, then." Roy said. Link was the more important one. Saria was a grown woman; she could take care of herself.

"Hmm. Well…" Scizor thought. "We'll let fate decide! I just happen to have a chance cube here." Scizor pulled out a six-sided die from his pouch. Three sides were Red, the other three were blue. "Blue, it's the boy. Red, his mother." Scizor threw the die to the ground, but Roy couldn't take any chances. He _needed_ Link. He used the force on the die, and ensured that the result would be blue. Scizor grew angry at his misfortune.

"You won the small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race!" Scizor half-shouted. "So it makes little difference!" With that, Scizor flew off to take his seat in the stands. At that moment. Link, Sheik, Saria, Mido, and the droids arrived, towing Link's racer with thim. Scizor took the opportunity to approach him and gain his smug demeanor back.

"Better stop your friends betting," Scizor warned in his own language, "or I'll end up owning him too."

"What'd he mean by that?" Link asked.

"I'll tell you later." Roy replied. "Good morning."

"Oh, my." ROB said to Mr. Game and Watch. "Space travel sounds rather perilous." Mr. Game and Watch beeped a few more times.

"I can assure you," ROB said, "They will never get me onto one of those dreaded starships."

"This is so wizard, Link." Mido said. "I'm sure you'll do it this time."

"Do what?" Sheik asked.

"Finish the race, of course." Mido said.

"You've never won a race?" Sheik asked.

"Well, not exactly." Link said.

"Not even finished?" Sheik continued?

"Mido's right. I will this time." Link said with optimism.

"Of course you will." Roy said as he placed his hands on Link's shoulders. None of them were aware of Darth Bowser's probe droids wandering the city, looking for them. Much less aware that Darth Bowser was on the planet himself.


	7. Race for Destiny

**A/N:** This one was a little harder to write, being the podrace and a little more, but there are a few new characters to meet. Those being my choices for Jabba the Hutt and his lackey Bib Fortuna.

CHAPTER 7: RACE FOR DESTINY

The crowd had assembled for the annual race for summer's eve, and it was quite a turnout. Just about everyone from the city of Crateria and even some from the nearby city of Brinstar had showed up for the F-Zero race, as well as many others. Many were cheering in anticipation for what was about to happen. Before long, the voice of an announcer filled the stands.

Ladies, and gentlemen, welcome to the annual summer's eve F-Zero race." He said. "And a big turnout here from all corners of the outer rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid." As Link walked out with his racer, the announcer babbled on introducing other racers. As Pico's name was called, he stood up in the cockpit of his racer, known as the Wild Goose, and absorbed the cheers, gesturing for more.

"And a late entry, Link Timehero, a local boy." Link waved to the crowd, as they cheered in acceptance.

"I see the flags are moving our onto the track." The announcer said. Each racer had a representative to wave the flag of their town or planet. Link's representative was ROB64, who walked by waving the Crateria flag. As Link and his crew made some last minute adjustments to his racer, Mikau lifted his head at the sound of flatulence. A towing ripper looked back at the Zora, as Mikau let out a "Pee-yoo!"

"Be safe." Saria said as she knelt down to Links level.

"I will, Mom. I promise." Link replied. He didn't notice Pico near his racer at the moment, as Link's rival disconnected something from Link's racer, and let out a laugh as he walked over to the boy.

"You won't walk away from this one, you slave scum." Pico said to Link in his own language.

"Don't count on it, slime ball." Link replied, letting his annoyance of being called a slave take over.

"You're Zoomer fodder." Pico laughed as he walked away.

"You all set, Link?" Roy asked as he walked over."

"Yep." Link confirmed.

"All right." Roy said as he helped Link into his cockpit. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts."

"I will." Link said.

"May the Force be with you." Roy said as he handed Link his helmet, just before the opening fanfare.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have a very special guest here today." The announcer said. "Mother Brain." The crowd looked up and saw a brain with one eye make its way to a balcony in a mobile tank. With the brain was a lizard known as Kraid. Mother Brain muttered something in her native tongue, as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Welcome." Mother Brain said in her own language. "Begin the Race!" At her order, the sounds of many engines fired up, signaling that the racers were ready to go.

"It looks like they're clearing the grid." The announcer called. At that instant, Mikau and Roy joined Saria and Sheik in the stands with a small screen, which would allow them to view Link's progress as he raced.

"Is he nervous?" Saria asked.

"He's fine." Roy confirmed.

"You Jedi are far to reckless." Sheik said, showing that she still thought this was a bad idea. "The princess is not-"

"The princess trusts my judgment, young handmaiden." Roy interrupted. "You should too."

"You assume too much." Sheik mumbled, once again as if she were hiding something.

"Start your engines." The announcer called as the sound of their engines began to get louder and louder. Link pulled on his goggles as he opened his vents and prepared to take off at a moment's notice. Around him, he saw other racers doing the same.

"Oh, this is gonna be messy." Mikau groaned. "I'm not watching!" Link continued to watch other racers, and saw great determination take over Pico's face. A gong sounded and a light came on over the opening overpass, signaling that the race was on! Pico jumped out, and took an early lead, but link on the other hand, barely got past the staring point when he started having problems. Being new, he knew that his racer wasn't in the best shape, forcing it to stall.

"Oh, no! No!" Link called out as he engine began to wind down. He desperately flicked some switches of his and made adjustments as others sped ahead of him.

"Wait, little Timehero has stalled." The announcer cried. Scizor began to laugh up in the stands, causing others to join him. Luckily, Link wasn't the only one. Another racer stalled as well as a pit crew ran out to help him. Link didn't have the money to hire a pit crew, and was on his own.

"Come on, Link!" Mikau encouraged from the stands. After a few adjustments, Link got things right, and shot off.

"And there goes Timehero." The announcer said. "He will be hard-pressed to catch up with the leaders."

"Go, Link, go!" Mikau shouted as Link sped past. Ahead of him, Pico and another racer were in a ramming war. Pico pulled a hard left, and sent the other racer flying into the wall, crashing his racer, and causing Pico to laugh as he sped past. Link could see the smoke start to rise, and was able to determine Pico's location; no doubt he was in the lead. Pico soon led the racers into a chasm, where passing would be very difficult, neigh impossible. By this time, Link had already passed several other racers, and could see Pico up ahead. Upon exiting the chasm, they were met with a bunch of stone arches, and into a tight left turn which led to a cave. One racer looked back to keep his eye on a fast approaching Link, but soon crashed into a cluster of stalactites. Upon entering a tight right turn, the racers were fired upon by another species.

"Looks like a few Zebesians are camped out on the canyon dune turn." The announcer called as the Zebesians yelled out at the racers. Pico continued to lead the pack as he saw the other stalling racer's craft explode. The first lap was done. Another racer made a pit stop, but was soon out of the race when a droid was sucked right through one of his engines!

"Where is Master Link?" ROB asked as the other racers flew past.

"Look, here he comes." Sheik said as she spotted him.

"It looks like Timehero is moving up in the field." The announcer said as Link's racer flew past, with a few others behind it. Mr. Game and Watch let out a few beeps, to which ROB responded.

"He has to complete two more circuits? Oh dear." ROB said. At the beginning of Link's second lap, he attempted to pass another racer, but this one was stingy, and did everything he could to hold his position. But once they reached the stone arches again, there was a drop, allowing Link to soar right over the other racer. This made him angry, and he forced Link into a ramming war. Link then did the unthinkable, he did a quick wall ride and somersaulted over the other racer tom his other side, and sped forward, leaving the stingy racer in the dust. Once Pico saw an aggressive racer closely behind him, he grabbed a tool and threw it into his aggressor's engine, causing him to spin out and crash. This now put Link in second place! As he dodged the wreckage, one of his cables disconnected, and sent Link into a spin!

"Timehero's spinning out of control!" The announcer called as Mikau gasped. Link looked out to his left side, and saw the snapped cable, allowing three racers to pass him. He took a big risk by opening his cockpit and holding out a magnet to the loose wire. After a few seconds, Link caught it, reconnected it with one hand, and flew back into the race as he entered the chasm. He did what was neigh impossible, and passed the three other racers in the narrow chasm, putting him back in second. He saw Pico enter the cave ahead of him as Links aggressor from earlier was back on his tail. But that soon changed on the Canyon dune turn, as the Zebesians scored a hit on the racer's engine. The result was not pretty as the machine crashed and sent it's pilot flying.

"OH! I don't care what universe your from. That's gotta hurt!" The announcer said. Before much longer, Link was right where he wanted to be, hot on Pico's tail!

"Here he comes. Wahoo!" Mikau cried.

"At the start of the third and final lap, Pico's in the lead followed closely by Timehero!" The announcer cried with equal enthusiasm.

"Go Link!" Mido called. Link continued to stay on Pico's trail throughout most of the third lap. As they entered the chasm, they were side-by-side, a good place to start a ramming war as Pico thought. He rammed Link right onto a ramp, which sent him soaring!

"Timehero's been forced onto the service ramp!" The announcer called. Link's engine wound down as he started to fall. He flipped a few switches to level out in the air, and made Pico's plan backfire by landing right in front of him!

"It's Timehero!" The announcer called. "Amazing! A quick control thrust and he's back on course!"

"Did he crash?" Mikau asked. Apparently he didn't hear the announcer. A few Kirby dealers were shocked as Link and Pico sped by. Pico got angry and got himself right on Link's tail…and that's when Pico's sabotage took over. The part he disconnected flew off of Link's racer, causing a small fire. Link fought to keep position, even as far as playing dirty and sending the smoke right into Pico's vision. Pico coughed a few times, but soon passed Link.

"Timehero's in trouble! Pico takes the lead!" The announcer called. Link could see the energy draining in one of his engines, and had no choice but to close its vent. This put the fire out, but Link _had _to win! He unplugged a power booster from the other engine, and placed it into his troubled one. After a few tries, he got his vent to re-open, and the power was back. The time was now; Link had to punch it! He could see Pico several yards ahead of him, and tried to outrun him.

"He's catching Pico!" The announcer cried.

"Careful, Link." Mikau pleaded. Pico couldn't believe his luck when he looked back and saw Link gaining on him. As soon as he was close, Pico started another ramming war, and soon got his racer caught with Links! Link knew now that the only way to win was to play like Pico; dirty!

"That little human being is out of his mind." The announcer said. "They're side-by-side!" Link pushed, Pico pushed back, and soon, Link saw the opportunity he needed; an approaching boulder. Link did as Pico did in their last race, and flashed the alien with his vents, causing Pico to sail into the boulder, and crash his racer!

"Poo-doo!" Pico yelled as he came to a stop. The crowd let out a cheer as Link crossed the finish line; except for Scizor, who was absolutely beside himself.

"I can't believe it." ROB said.

"The crowds are going nuts!" The announcer said. Link's friends ran over to him quickly to congratulate him on his win.

"Yay, Link!" Mikau shouted.

"Mom, I did it!" Link said as Roy held the winner up. "YEAH!!" The only one who hadn't noticed was Mother Brain, who had to be woken up by Kraid.

* * *

"Good going, Link!" Mikau said in the hangar, congratulating him again. Sheik walked over to Link and hugged him.

"We owe you everything, Link." Sheik said. She was glad to be able to get off this planet. Saria bent down and kissed her son on the cheek, much to his chagrin.

"It's so wonderful, Link." She said. "You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." The only one not present was Roy, who found Scizor paying off those who bet against him.

"You." Scizor hissed as he spotted Roy. "You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win, somehow, you knew it. I lost everything."

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose." Roy said, hoping Scizor would learn his lesson. "Bring the parts to the main hangar. I'll come by your shop later on so you can release the boy."

"You can't have him." Scizor whined. "It wasn't a fair bet."

"Would you like to discuss it with the Space Pirates?" Roy asked. "I'm sure they can settle this." Scizor knew the Space Pirates wouldn't side with him. The way they saw things, fair or not, a bet is a bet.

"Take him." Scizor sighed.

* * *

"Hello." Mikau said as he arrived back at Zelda's ship. Marth walked out and immediately spoke to his Master.

"Well, we have all the essential parts we need." Roy said. "I'm going back, some unfinished business. I won't be long."

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Marth asked, taking a shot at Mikau.

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts." Roy said. "Get this hyperdrive generator installed."

"Yes, Master." Marth obeyed. "It shouldn't take long."

"Come on. Hup!" Roy said to the ripper he was riding, and it walked back towards town.

* * *

"Hey, these are yours." Roy said as he handed something to Link.

"Yes!" Link said as he took them and stepped inside his home. "Mom, we sold the racer! Look at all the money we have!"

"My goodness!" Saria gasped. "That's so wonderful Link!" Little did they realize they were about to hear something even _more_ wonderful.

"And he has been freed." Roy said.

"What?!" Link gasped.

"You're no longer a slave." Roy told him with a smile.

"Did you hear that?" Link said to his mother. Link thought this news was even better than when he won the race.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Link. You are free," Saria said. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Yes." Roy replied. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident."

"You mean I get to come with you in your starship?" Link asked.

"Link," Roy began. "training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life.

"But I wanna go." Link said. "It's what I've always dreamed of doing. Can I go, Mom?"

"Link, this path has been placed before you." Saria said. "The choice is yours alone."

"I wanna do it." Link said.

"Then pack your things." Roy said. "We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" Link cried as he ran off, but he soon turned around. "What about Mom? Is she free too?"

"I tried to free your mother Link, but Scizor wouldn't have it." Roy said with regret.

"You're coming with us, aren't you Mom?" Link asked. He soon saw a lack of expression from Roy, and hung his head.

"Son, my place is here. My future is here." Saria said. "It is time for you to let go."

"I don't want things to change." Link complained.

"But you can't stop the change," Saria said. "any more than you can stop the suns from setting." Link got a sad look on his face. "Oh, I love you." Saria finished as she hugged her son. "Now hurry." Link ran off to his room.

"Thank you." Saria told Roy.

"I'll watch after him." Roy said to her. "You have my word. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah." Saria sighed.

* * *

Link finished putting his things into a bag, and then switched on his droid.

"Oh!" ROB sputtered as he 'woke up.' "Hello Master Link."

"Well ROB, I've been freed." Link said. "And I'm going away in a starship."

"Master Link, you are my maker and I wish you well." ROB said. "However, I should prefer it if I were a little more completed."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you, ROB." Link said. "Give you coverings and all. "I'm gonna miss working on you. You've been a great pal. I'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything."

"Sell me?!" Rob cried.

"Bye." Link said as he walked out the door.

"Oh, my." ROB sighed.

* * *

Soon, Roy and Link were headed for Zelda's ship as Saria looked on from her door. Before much longer, Link stopped in his tracks. Roy turned around and saw Link run back to his mother's arms.

"I can't do it, Mom." Link said, voice cracking. "I just can't do it."

"Link." Saria said, trying to lift his spirits again.

"Will I ever see you again?" Link asked.

"What does your heart tell you?" Saria said to him.

"I hope so." Link said. "Yes. I guess"

"Then we _will _see each other again." Saria said with a smile.

"I _will_ come back and free you Mom." Link said. "I promise." Saria reached up, and pushed Link's long hair out of his face.

"Now, be brave," Saria said. "and don't look back. Don't look back." Saria then urged her son back to Roy, and the two of them walked off. But there was trouble that neither of them knew about, a certain probe droid had spotted Zelda's ship!

* * *

Darth Bowser watched as one of his droids came back and said something to him. The Sith Lord turned around to a speeder he had in his hangar, and followed the droid to wherever it led him.

* * *

Running, Roy and Link soon reached Zelda's ship. However, Link had slowed down quite a bit.

"Roy sir." He said. "Wait, I'm tired." Roy turned around, and spotted something speeding towards them. A speeder carrying a single being; Darth Bowser, and Link was right in his path!

"Link, drop!" Roy ordered as the boy did so. Just in time as the speeder rushed over Link's head. Bowser jumped off the speeder as Roy ignited his Lightsaber. Bowser did the same with his own, which was a bright red color, and the two of them got in a heated duel!

"Go!" Roy ordered to Link. "Tell them to take off!" Link ran for the ship as Roy and Bowser fought it out. Roy made a thrust, but Bowser blocked, knocking Roy's blade higher. Now it was the Sith's turn to strake as he came with an overhead slice, which the Jedi blocked. Bowser came with a sideways swipe but it was blocked as well. The Sith swung at Roy's head, but he ducked it and blocked the second swing. Roy was simply defending himself as Bowser was going for blood!

"Roy's in trouble." Impa said as she entered the cockpit with Link and Sheik, where Marth and the pilot were waiting.

"Take off." Marth said. He looked out the window, and saw Roy and Bowser having it out. "Over there, fly low."

The ship soon left the ground and flew over to where the duel was taking place. As it passed by, Roy did a force leap and landed right on the entrance ramp. Roy walked into the flying ship as Darth Bowser extinguished his blade and could only watch. Roy extinguished his as well and laid back on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Link asked as he and Marth ran in.

"I think so." Roy replied.

"What was it?" Marth asked.

"I'm not sure." Roy confessed. "But it was well-trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is it was after the princess."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Link asked.

"We shall be patient." Roy sighed. He thought now was a good time to introduce his new friend and his apprentice. "Link Timehero, meet Marth Lowell."

"Hi." Link said as he shook Marth's hand. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." The crew was relieved. Link was free, Roy succeeded in getting the parts, and Princess Zelda could finally plead her case to the senate in Mute City.


	8. Mute City

**A/N:** Once I started with this one, I found myself unable to stop, which would explain why this one is my longest yet. Not a whole lot of new characters here. By now you already know that I've chosen Dr. Stewart for Chancellor Valorum. My choices for Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi are also revealed. As for Yoshi on the role of Yoda, I've decided to keep the backwards talk. It feels more Star Wars-y, and It's bad enough deciphering Jar Jar Binks into perfect English for Mikau.

CHAPTER 8: MUTE CITY

Back in Hyrule, things were falling apart. The Trade Federation was in control of just about every city on the planet, save for Zora's Domain and a few others. Lane one evening, Darunia had mustered up the courage to confront Wolf O'Donnell, but only with a plea. Far to many battle droids surrounded the Viceroy to engage him in battle of any kind, and the Goron Governor was not a fighter by any means.

"Your princess is lost, your people are starving, and you, Governor, are going to die much sooner than your people, I'm afraid." Wolf told him.

"This invasion will gain you nothing." Darunia insisted. "We're a democracy. The people have decided."

"Take him away." Wolf ordered to one of his droids. The order was carried out, and another droid approached his leader.

"My troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for this rumored underwater village." The droid said. "It will not stay hidden for long."

* * *

On board Zelda's ship, Sheik had entered one of the sleeping quarters as the starship sped towards its destination of Mute City. She noticed Link sitting in a corner, but couldn't see him too well. Mikau was also in the room, out like a light, as well as Mr. Game and Watch, who had shut down for the evening. For some reason, she wished to know what had happened while she was on Zebes with Roy and Mikau. She walked over to a console and found an earlier message from Darunia.

"The death toll is catastrophic." The governor said. "We must bow to their wishes, you _must_ contact me." As the transmission ended, Shiek wondered what might happen. She looked over to her new friend in the corner, and saw that his eyes were open.

"You all right?" Sheik asked with a hint of concern for the boy.

"It's very cold." Link responded quietly. Sheik grabbed a red blanket from one of the chairs, and wrapped the boy in it.

"You come from a warm planet. Link." Sheik said. "A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad." Link said.

"The princess is worried." Sheik said. "Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene, or…" Sheik paused at that moment. "I'm not sure what'll happen."

"I made this for you, so you'd remember me." Link said as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a handmade pendant on a chain. "I carved it out of a metroid fang. It'll bring you good fortune."

"It's beautiful." Sheik said. "But I don't need this to remember you by." A short pause followed before she spoke up again. "Many things will change when we reach the capital, Link, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you too." Link said, "Only I-"

"Miss your mother." Sheik finished.

* * *

After a near sleepless night and hours of flying, a planet finally came into view. As the ship got closer, it was revealed that they were in a vast metropolis.

"Mute City." The pilot said to a curious Link, who found his way into the cockpit. "The entire planet is one big city." The pilot looked out, and saw something welcoming. "There's Chancellor Stewart's shuttle. And look over there, Senator Dragmire is waiting for us."

Senator Dragmire looked up and saw Princess Zelda's ship approaching. He had heard of their little incursion on Zebes, and he waited three days for it to finally reach Mute City. The ship had docked on the small landing platform, and allowed all of its passengers to finally step out; something they had wanted to do since they boarded. Being his ambassadors, Roy and Marth immediately bowed to the Chancellor. Princess Zelda herself was next to approach the political leader and her senator.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty." Dragmire said to her. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation." Link looked out over the vast city, and soon caught a smile from Sheik.

"May I present Supreme Chancellor Stewart." Dragmire finished.

"Welcome, Your Highness." Stewart said. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Zelda replied.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation." The Chancellor said. "I've called for a special session of the senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor." Zelda said. The princess then walked to a shuttle with her senator, her handmaidens, Mikau, and Link, while Chancellor Stewart met with his Jedi Ambassadors.

"There is a question of procedure." Dragmire said to Zelda. "But I'm confident we can overcome it."

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately." Roy said to the Chancellor. "The situation has become much more complicated." Link heard this and looked back at Roy.

"Link, come on." Sheik urged. With a simple gesture, Roy signaled to the boy that everything was okay and to run along. He got into the shuttle with Mikau as the Zora spoke to him.

"The princess is being really nice, I think." Mikau said to the boy. "Pretty cool." With that, the shuttle took them to a hotel that the Chancellor had provided for them.

* * *

Inside, Link waited outside of the princess's quarters while she discussed something with Senator Dragmire.

"There is no civility, only politics." Dragmire said. "The Republic is not what it once was. The senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good." Zelda listened to this intently as her Senator continued. "I must be frank, Your Majesty. There is little chance the senate will act on the invasion."

"Chancellor Stewart seems to think there is hope." Zelda said to him.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the chancellor has little _real_ power." Dragmire said. "He is mired by baseless accusations of corruption. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options have we?" The princess asked.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor." Dragmire suggested. "One who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice. You _could _call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Stewart."

"He has been our strongest supporter." Zelda argued.

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts." Dragmire told her.

"The courts take even longer to decide things than the senate." Zelda said. "Our people are dying, Senator. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Majesty, I think we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." Dragmire said, defeated.

"That is something I cannot do." The princess responded.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, Roy was surrounded by his peers and elders as he gave his report of the current situation.

"He was trained in the Jedi arts." Roy said to them, referring to the one who attacked him moments before Zelda's Ship left Zebes. "My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."

"Impossible." A Jedi Master known as Peppy Hare said. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Another Jedi Master concurred. He was known as Captain Falcon.

"Ah, hard to see, the dark side is." The oldest and wisest of them, Master Yoshi, said. For some reason he spoke backwards all the time

"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery." Master Falcon told Roy. "We _will _discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you." Roy and Marth both bowed, but as Marth prepared to leave, Roy stood still.

"Master Roy." Yoshi began. "More to say, have you?"

"With your permission, my master…" Roy said, not knowing how to continue. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence, you say?" Yoshi asked.

"Located around a person?" Falcon added.

"A boy." Roy responded, referring to Link. "His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life-form. It's possible he was _conceived_ by the midi-chlorians." Masters looked at each other in disbelief.

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force." Falcon said. "You believe it's this…boy?"

"I don't presume to-" Roy began

"But you do." Yoshi finished. "Revealed your opinion is."

"I request the boy be tested, Master." Roy said.

"Ohh." Yoshi said. "Trained as a Jedi you request for him, hmm?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force." Roy said. "I have no doubt of that."

"Bring him before us then." Falcon sighed. Roy bowed and left the room with Marth.

* * *

"The boy's here to see Sheik." A guard said into a communicator as he stood outside Zelda's chambers with Link.

"Let him in." A female voice responded. Link walked into the room, and was amazed with its elegance.

"I'm sorry, Link." Another of Zelda's handmaidens said. "But Sheik's not here right now."

"Who is it." Princess Zelda asked.

"Link Timehero to see Sheik, Your Highness." The handmaiden answered. Link bowed as he saw Zelda round the corner.

"I've sent Sheik on an errand." Zelda told him.

"I'm on my way to the Jedi Temple to start my training, I hope." Link said. "I may never see her again, so I came to say good-bye."

"We will tell her for you." Zelda assured him. "We are sure her heart goes with you."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Link said as he left.

* * *

Later that day, Chancellor Stewart's special senate hearing was taking place. Of course, he touched on a number of matters before getting to Hyrule's emergency.

"The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Hyrule." Chancellor Stewart said. Each senator form each system was placed on quite a unique platform, which could detach from the wall and come closet to the center of both the room and everyone's attention. Senator Dragmire did the honors, and stopped the platform near the Chancellor.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate, a tragedy has occurred." Dragmire said. "Which started right here with the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." This caused another platform to approach.

"This is outrageous!" The senator of the Trade Federation said. "I object to the senator's statements."

"The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time." Stewart said, brushing him off.

"To state our allegations," Dragmire continued. "I present Princess Zelda, recently elected ruler of Hyrule, who speaks on our behalf." At this opening, Zelda stepped forward.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances." The princess said. "Hyrule has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-"

"I object!" The Trade Federation senator interrupted. "There is no proof! This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Hyrule to ascertain the truth."

"The Congress of Red Canyon concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation." Another senator said, uninvited. "A commission must be appointed."

"The point-" Chancellor Stewart began, but he was then sidetracked by his assistant, who whispered something in his ear.

"Enter the bureaucrat." Dragmire said quietly to Zelda. "The true rulers of the Republic. _And_ on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Stewart's strength will disappear."

"The point is conceded." Stewart continued. "Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

"I will not defer." Zelda said, holding what little ground she had. "I've come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee! If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed." What the princess said next shook the political world of the Republic, as she took her senator's earlier advice.

"I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Stewart's leadership."

Several senators murmured and shouted, but soon a chant of "Vote now" took over the building. Stewart took a seat, looking as he was about to be sick.

"Order!" Stewart's assistant yelled.

"Now they will elect a new chancellor, a strong chancellor." Dragmire said to Zelda. "One who will not let our tragedy continue."

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, Roy and Marth were walking down a corridor talking about Link.

"The boy will not pass the council's test, Master." Marth insisted. "He's too old."

"Link will become a Jedi, I promise you." Roy said calmly.

"Do not defy the council, Master, not again." Marth pleaded.

"I shall do what I must, Marth." Roy stated.

"If you would just follow the code, you would be on the council." Marth said as they looked out over Mute City from a balcony. "They will not go along with you this time."

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Roy said, as if he knew something Marth didn't. At this very moment, Link was meeting with the Jedi Masters themselves. Master Falcon held up a small viewscreen, where he could see pictures that come to him. Link's task was to guess what the pictures were.

"A ship?" Link guessed. "A cup….A ship…A speeder." Falcon put the viewscreen down, looked at Yoshi, and nodded.

"How feel you?" Yoshi asked.

"Cold, sir." Link replied.

"Afraid, are you?" Yoshi asked.

"No, sir." Link said confidently.

"See through you we can." Yoshi told him.

"Be mindful of your feelings." Falcon added.

"Your thought's dwell on your mother." Master Peppy ended.

"I miss her." Link confessed.

"Afraid to lose her, I think. Hmm?" Yoshi asked.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Link asked.

"Everything!" Yoshi responded seriously. "Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate…leads to _suffering_." Link looked around, and saw the other masters agree. "I sense much fear in you."

* * *

That evening, Princess Zelda stared out over Mute City as the sun set in the distance. It seemed as though she was staring off into space, but the truth was that she was lost in thought and concern over her people. Mikau noticed her, and cautiously approached.

"Are you thinking that you're people are going to die?" Mikau asked.

"I don't know." Zelda replied in a monotone.

"The Zora's will get blasted too, huh?" Mikau asked. Even though he had been banished from Zora's Domain, it's the place that his heart lied.

"I hope not." Zelda replied.

"Zora's won't die without a fight. We're warriors." Mikau said strongly. "We got a grand army. I think that's why you don't like us."

"You Highness." Impa said as she walked in with Senator Dragmire. "Your Highness. Senator Dragmire has been nominated to succeed Stewart as Supreme Chancellor."

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one." Dragmire said. "Your Majesty, if I am elected, I promise to put an end to corruption."

"Who else has been nominated?" Zelda asked.

"Doctor Sturgeon of the Great Sea, and Samurai Goroh of Red Canyon." Impa replied.

"I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us." Dragmire said. "I will be chancellor."

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there'll be nothing left of our people, our way of life." Zelda said, as if she were determined about something.

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty." Dragmire said. "Unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet."

"Senator, this is your arena." Zelda said as she stared out the window. "I feel I must return to mine. I've decided to go back to Hyrule."

"Go back?" Dragmire said, concerned. "But, Your Majesty, be realistic. They'll force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator." Zelda said, anger and determination growing inside of her. "My fate will be no different than that of our people. Captain."

"Your Highness." Impa responded.

"Ready my ship." Zelda ordered.

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here where it's safe." Dragmire pleaded.

"It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions." Zelda said in the doorway. "I prey you will bring sanity and compassion back to the senate."

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, The masters were telling Roy, Marth, and Link of the boy's results.

"The force is strong with him." Master Peppy Hare said.

"He is to be trained, then?" Roy asked.

"No." Master Falcon replied after a brief pause. "He will not be trained."

"No?" Roy questioned.

"He is too old." Master Falcon finished.

"He _is_ the chosen one, you must see it." Roy pleaded.

"Clouded, this boy's future is." Yoshi said to him. Roy almost gave up, but then a fire rose inside of him.

"I will train him then." Roy said as he placed his hands on Link's shoulders. "I take Link as my Padawan learner.".

"An apprentice you have, Roy." Yoshi told him. "Impossible to take on a second."

"The code forbids it." Master Falcon added.

"Marth is ready." Roy stated plainly.

"I am ready to face the trials." Marth added.

"Our own council will keep on who is ready." Yoshi told him.

"He is headstrong." Roy said. "And he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

"Young Timehero's fate will be decided later." Yoshi said.

"Now is not the time for this." Falcon added. "The senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Princess Zelda is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the princess' attacker." Peppy added.

"Go with the princess to Hyrule and discover the identity of this dark warrior." Master Falcon ordered. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"May the Force be with you." Yoshi wished. The three of them bowed, and left the room.

* * *

Back at the landing platform, the entire crew of Zelda's ship had met again. All who were there before.

"It's not disrespect, Master." Marth said. "It's the truth."

"From your point of view." Roy said.

"The boy is dangerous." Marth added. "They all sense it. Why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain." Roy corrected. "He's not dangerous. The council will decide Link's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board." As Marth left, Link approached Roy.

"Roy, sir, I don't want to be a problem." Link said.

"You won't be, Link." Roy assured him. "I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember: Your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me, and you'll be safe."

"Master, sir," Link continued, "I heard Yoshi talking about midi-chlorians. I've been wondering- What are midi-chlorians?"

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life-form that resides within all living cells." Roy told him.

"They live inside me?" Link asked, a little skeptical.

"Inside your cells, yes." Roy said. "And we are symbionts with them."

"Symbionts?" Link asked again, for clarification of the word.

"Life-forms living together for mutual advantage." Roy defined. "Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you."

"I don't understand." Link admitted.

"With time and training, Link, you will." Roy assured him. "You will." Link stepped back to his post with Mr. Game and Watch as Princess Zelda and her handmaiden's approached.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Roy said to her.

"I welcome your help." Zelda said as they made her way to her ship. "Senator Dragmire fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen." Roy told her. As they boarded the ship, Mikau couldn't help but let out an excited shout.

"We're going home!" He yelled with enthusiasm.

"Come on, Game and Watch." Link said to the droid behind him. Before long, Zelda's ship was airborne again as it took off for Hyrule.

* * *

News of Zelda's return to Hyrule somehow had gotten all the way to Darth Ganon, and he immediately contacted Wolf O'Donnell to alert him of this.

"Is the planet secure?" Ganon asked.

"We have taken over the last pockets of primitive life-forms." Wolf assured him. "We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good. I will see to it that in the senate things stay as they are." Darth Ganon assured them. "I'm sending my apprentice, Darth Bowser, to join you."

"Yes, my lord." Wolf said to him as the communication ended.

"A Sith, here?" Leon asked. They knew that if Darth Bowser was headed there, that Princess Zelda would not be without a game plan.


	9. The Zora Alliance

**A/N:** This one is rather short, but don't worry, I'm already working on the next one, and it will be quite long.

CHAPTER 9: THE ZORA ALLIANCE

As the ship soared through space, Link was sitting in the cockpit, learning a whole mess about how the ship operated.

"Those are the forward stabilizers." The pilot said to them.

"And those two control the pitch?" Link asked.

"You catch on pretty quick." The pilot said, confirming that Link was right. However, more serious matters were going on, as Princess Zelda contemplated what she would do once she landed.

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." Impa warned.

"I agree." Roy said. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I will take back what is ours." Zelda stated, knowing she was about to go postal on the Trade Federation. The only question was how.

"There are too few of us, Your Highness." Impa reminded her. "We have no army."

"And I can only protect you." Roy added. "I can't fight a war for you." Zelda looked around the room, and her eyes rested on the Zora standing behind Roy with Marth, remembering what he had told her in her room on Mute City.

"Mikau." Zelda said, getting his attention.

"Me, Your Highness?" Mikau asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I need your help."

* * *

Hyrule was now in full view, and the crew couldn't wait to land. But at the same time, some feared to land there, for they knew what was about to come.

"I have one battleship on my scope." The pilot said to Impa and Marth, who had joined him in the cockpit.

"It's a droid control ship." Marth said.

"They've probably spotted us." Impa warned.

"We haven't much time." Marth answered. Minutes later, Zelda's ship had landed in the woods near Zora's Domain. After a few minutes of getting ready, Marth approached his master.

"Mikau is on his way to Zora's Domain, Master." Marth said.

"Good." The Jedi master replied.

"Do you think the princess' idea will work?" The Padawan asked.

"The Zora's will not be easily swayed." Roy admitted. "And we cannot use our power to help her."

"I'm-" Marth began. "I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It's not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I am grateful you think I'm ready to take the trials." The trials he was referring to were the final tests of a Jedi Padawan. If passed, a Padawan would be promoted to a full-fledged Jedi Knight. A Jedi Knight needed no master, but still could not take an apprentice of their own. Only a Jedi Master could do that.

"You've been a good apprentice, Marth." Roy said to him. "And you're a much wiser man than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight." At this moment, Mikau emerged from the water, yet he was alone. He approached the others with some startling news he found in his home.

"There's nobody there." Mikau said. "Zora's Domain is deserted. Some kind of fight, I think."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Marth asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Impa answered.

"I don't think so." Mikau argued.

"Do you know where they are. Mikau?" Roy asked.

"When in trouble, The Zora's go to a sacred place." Mikau said. "I'll show you. Come on, I'll show you!"

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Mikau ran into a familiar face, Princess Ruto. Though Ruto was a prime factor in getting Mikau banished, he demanded to see King Zora right away. Ruto saw that she wouldn't win this easily, and took them to the Zora's hiding spot. King Zora was standing up in a tree, watching them approach.

"Your honor," Ruto called, getting the king's attention. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Sure enough, Princess Zelda was leading the whole crew, and she had to speak to King Zora about a very important matter.

"Uh, hello there, King Zora, your honor." Mikau stammered.

"Mikau." King Zora grumbled. "Who are those others?"

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." The royal teenager said. "I come before you in peace."

"Ah, Hyrule." King Zora scoffed. "You brought the mechanics. You have all gone bad." Zelda ignored King Zora's allegations, and continued.

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance." She said.

"Your Honor." Sheik said as she approached.

"Who's this?" Kink Zora asked, noticing the new girl who had stepped forward. What she did next was mind-boggling, as she struck a pose, smoke rose from her immediate surrounding area, and she stood there looking just like royalty!

"_I_ am Princess Zelda." She said, making everyone there gasp. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." The first Zelda nodded, and confirmed that 'Sheik' was indeed the _real_ Princess Zelda. "I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, out two great societies have always lived in peace." King Zora listened intently as she continued. "The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us." Zelda soon withdrew her statement, and dropped to her knees. "No, I _beg_ you to help us. We are your humble servants." The Zora ruler watched as everyone dropped to their knees in the same fashion as Zelda had done. Her decoy, Impa, Mikau, Link, even the two Jedi with them.

"Our fate is in your hands." Zelda said. King Zora sighed, and then began laughing.

"You don't think you're greater than the Zora's?" The King said, realizing that he had been mistaken about the Hylians all along. "I like this! Maybe, we _could _be friends." The other Zora's began to shout and cheer. The rivalry between the two races was over.

* * *

Back at the palace, Darth Ganon had once again contacted Wolf. Also present was the just arrived Darth Bowser.

"We've sent our patrols." Wolf reported. "We already located their starship in the swamp. It won't be long, my lord."

"This is an unexpected move for her." Ganon sighed. "It's too aggressive. Lord Bowser, be mindful. Let them make the first move."

"Yes, my master." Bowser responded.

* * *

"They're coming!" A Zora said while staring through a pair of binoculars. On the ground, Link was ready to relay the message.

"All right!" Link shouted back as he ran over to Roy, Marth, Zelda, and Impa. "They're here!"

"Good, they made it." Zelda said when a group pulled up with a bunch of supplies for the Zora's to use in their mission. At that moment, King Zora was talking to Mikau, but not on a topic of one of their more familiar conversations.

"You've done grand." King Zora said as he put his arm around Mikau's shoulders, as Mikau could only laugh, flattered. "Mikau has brought us and the Hylians together."

"Ah, no, no, no." Mikau said, getting more embarrassed with each compliment.

"So, we're making you Combat General." King Zora finished.

"General?!" Mikau said, shocked with fear. At that moment, he moaned, and passed out. King Zora could only laugh at this. A few feet away from them, battle plans were being discussed.

"What is the situation?" Zelda asked.

"Almost everyone's in camps." Impa responded. "A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger." Impa sighed as she looked at the Princess again. "Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion." Zelda reminded her. "The Zoras must draw the droid army away from the cities. Mr. Game and Watch?" At the sound of his name, the paper-flat black droid responded. And showed a hologram map of Hyrule Market.

"We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side." Zelda told them, knowing every nook and cranny of her hometown and castle. "Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Impa will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without the viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Zelda then turned to Roy. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The viceroy will be well-guarded." Roy said.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room." Impa added. "Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

"There is a possibility with this diversion, many Zoras will be killed." Roy warned.

"We're ready to do our part." King Zora assured them.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army." Zelda told them. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well-conceived plan." Roy said. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."

"And there's an even bigger danger." Marth added. "If the viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"Well that is why we must not fail to get the viceroy." Zelda said. "Everything depends on it."

* * *

Back at Hyrule Castle, once again, Wolf, Leon, and Darth Bowser were in communications with Darth Ganon.

"She is more foolish than I thought." The Sith master said, referring to Princess Zelda.

"We are sending all troops to meet this army assembling near the swamp." Wolf said, aware of what was happening. "It appears to be made up of primitives."

"This will work to our advantage." Darth Ganon said, getting an idea.

"I have your approval to proceed, then, my lord?" Wolf asked.

"Wipe them out." Ganon said. "All of them."

* * *

The troops were now moving out, many Zoras came from out of the mists of the swamp ready to do battle with the Trade Federation Droid Army. Blowing battle horns, the Zora's moved into place with their two commanding officers. Ruto and Mikau. Two giant beasts also walked with them with shield generators on their backs.

"Halt." Ruto ordered as they got into position. "Start up the shield!" At her command, the shield generators activated, surrounding the Zora Battalion in a protective blue bubble shield. Just in time too, as the droid army forces were just coming over the hill. A droid looked at them, and gave the order.

"Open fire." The droid commanded. Loud bangs were heard as their tanks shot many blasts towards the Zora's, but they just impacted on the shield bubble, doing absolutely no damage. At this point, the battle was on!


	10. The Battle for Hyrule

**A/N:** Now here's a long one. It's climactic! Episode I only has one more chapter after this, then I move on to Episode II. But for now…

CHAPTER 10: THE BATTLE FOR HYRULE

Sneaking into the castle would not be easy to do. Most of them were pilots and Hylian infantry. Link and Mr. Game and Watch were also part of the mix, following the four generals to lead this mission: Roy, Marth, Impa, and Princess Zelda herself. Battle droids were everywhere, and it would take some doing to get into the hangar. Zelda used a small laser pointer to signal to Impa, who had entered from another location. Impa signaled back, showing that she was ready. Roy turned to Link, and spoke to him.

"Once we get inside, you find a safe place to hide and stay there." Roy ordered.

"Sure." Link responded.

"Stay there." Roy said in a lighter tone of voice, but still seriously. Before much longer, Impa and her half of the team brought in a canon, and used it to blow away one of their tanks guarding the entrance, blowing parts of battle droids all over the plaza. Zelda made her move, and led the rest out. Link and Game and Watch stuck close to the princess as Roy and Marth guarded them, ignited lightsabers in hand. Impa and her team kept up the attack by firing on the battle droids long enough for Zelda to get to the hangar. Above them, Wolf, Leon, and Darth Bowser were watching.

"I thought the battle was going to take place far from here." Wolf complained. "This is too close." Leon silently agreed, but while he did that, neither of them noticed the apprentice Sith lord step out of the room.

Once in the hangar, the battle continued. Roy and Marth were up in front, blocking every blast from the droids with their lightsabers.

"Link, Find cover." Roy ordered. "Quick!" Before much more could take place, Zelda turned to her pilots.

"Get to your ships!" she ordered. The battle continued as the droids continued to fall and the pilots did as they were asked. Many Game and Watch units of different colors were also loaded into the ships just behind the cockpit. Once in their ships, they flew out of the main hangar, on a mission to knock out the Droid Control Ship. Mr. Game and Watch was surprised when it was also loaded onto a vacant ship. Link noticed that not many laser blasts were not making it up there, and scrambled into the cockpit. As the ships took off, there was a Trade Federation tank sitting just outside. As it opened fire, one of the Hylian ships was hit, and sent crashing far to the ground below. The rest however, made it out ok, and the battle continued inside the hangar. So far, Zelda already had two casualties, but the droids were suffering much, much more.

* * *

The ships of Hyrule soon made it out of the planets atmosphere, and approached the Control Ship. But the Trade Federation was ready for them, and sent out a bunch of ships of their own.

"Fighters, straight ahead." Zelda's main pilot warned.

"Roger, Bravo Leader." Several of his teammates responded. The blasts were fires, and a few enemy ships were immediately taken out.

* * *

The droids sensed that their attack on the Zora's was useless with their bubble shield active. Upon further inspection, the droids realized that if walked through, a single droid could make it through, but what about hundreds?

"Cease Fire." The commander droid ordered, as the shots quit coming. A lot of Zora's seemed confused, and started murmuring to each other.

"Steady, steady." Mikau told them. At this order, the tanks displayed a rack carrying 64 battle droids a piece! The Zoras watched as the racks unfolded, placing droid after droid on the ground. The Zora's sensed what was about to come, and activated their water shields while loading water bombs into catapults. They didn't realize that up on the control ship, they had given the order to activate the droids. Before much longer, the droids unfolded, stood up, and revealed their weapons.

"Ouch time." Ruto gulped as she looked at Miaku. The droids marched forward, and simply walked through the Zora's shield. Once through, they opened fire, and the Zora's launched their water bombs. Once hit, the water from their bombs would be released, and short-circuit the droid that it him.

"Fire!" Ruto ordered as the catapults were released. Mikau's steed whinnied, and knocked him onto the ground. As he got up, he noticed another Zora throw a water bomb with a sling. When Mikau tried it himself, he soon found himself on the ground. The Zora's continued their defense as the droids upped the assault. The Zora's had no idea how this would end.

* * *

"My guess is the viceroy's in the throne room." Zelda said once the hangar was clear.

"Red group! Blue Group!" Impa shouted. "Everybody, this way!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Link called.

"Link, stay where you are." Roy told him. "You'll be safe there."

"But I-" Link began.

"Stay in that cockpit." Roy followed up, shooting down Link's protest. Zelda went to open a door, which would take them almost directly to the throne room, but the door opened before she could even get there. On the other side stood Darth Bowser, and he looked ready to fight.

"We'll handle this." Roy said as he stared into the eyes of the Sith Lord.

"We'll take the long way." Zelda said, knowing it was the better choice. Roy, Marth, and Bowser all shed their robes, preparing for battle as three droidekas rolled into the room. Link saw them unfold and open fire on Zelda and her court.

"We gotta do something, Game and Watch." Link said. On the other side of the room, Darth Bowser had pulled out his lightsaber and showed a feature never before seen in a Jedi or Sith weapon. It ignited from both ends, making it somewhat of a light-staff. As Bowser drew his weapon, the two Jedi did the same. Marth leapt over the sith lord and blocked a shot that was coming, putting the two Jedi on either side of Darth Bowser. The Sith lord blocked a high shot from Roy, then quickly spun to block another from Marth. Bowser took two swings at Roy before having to block another from Marth.

Zelda and her team were not having much luck with the Droidekas, as their blasts could not penetrate their shields. As the blasts got heavier, Zelda faced another casualty on her side, as Link tried to help out any way he could.

"I'm trying to! I don't know where the trigger is!" Link said to Game and Watch, who had beeped, and a translation of what he said shoed up on a screen in front of the boy. Link had pressed a button, and the ship suddenly began to move.

"Oops, wrong one." Link said. "Maybe it's this one!" The lever Link pulled had now shut the cockpit. "Nope. Wait, here it is!" Link got it right, and used the ship to open fire on the Droidekas.

"Yeah!" He shouted as he knocked one of them out, followed shortly by the other two.

"Let's go!" Zelda ordered, her attackers out of the way.

"It's on automatic pilot." Link panicked as the ship took off in the same fashion as those before him. "Try to override it." He said to the droid behind him, who beeped in response.

Back in the hangar, It was still two-on-one as the Jedi battled the Sith in a fantastic Lightsaber dual. At one point, Bowser did a sidekick, knocking Roy back. Using the Force, Bowser opened another door, and led Marth into it, which Roy soon followed inside. Marth swung twice, but was blocked. By this time, Roy was back, and Bowser had to fend off both of them again. Another sidekick caught Marth this time, and Bowser kept the sides even briefly. Roy swung, but was blocked by Bowser's lower blade, then his upper. Marth was back, and the two had locked blades themselves. The Jedi Padawan blocked three shots, and Roy went high, but he was blocked as well. The Jedi then backed Bowser up to a _very_ high ledge, causing a brief stare down between the three of them before the Sith lord blocked Roy's shot and jumped to a platform behind him. The two Jedi followed, swung at the same time, and were both blocked.

* * *

Zelda and her team ran as fast as they could up the main hall, but sure enough, soon they were met with more droids. They ducked behind the pillars in the room, and traded shots with the droids. Zelda shot one time, and scored a hit on a droid's shoulder.

"We don't have time for this, Captain." Zelda said to Impa, reminding her of their primary mission.

* * *

The autopilot had taken Link into space once again, right where the rest of the Hylian Arial Fleet was.

"Look, there they are." Link said to Mr. Game and Watch as he spotted the droid control ship. "_That's_ where the auto-pilot's taking us."

* * *

Three Droidekas had penetrated the Zora's shield, and began to fire in the same fashion they always do; relentlessly. The shots took a fee Zora's off of their horses and tumbling to the ground. The battle waged on, and the Zora's were lucky that the water shield could reflect shots. One shot knocked a battle droid right in half, and the upper area landed on Mikau's back.

"Waaah!" Mikau screamed in panic, before getting a hold of the top half of the droid, and slamming it to the ground.

"Dumb droid." Mikau muttered. "Take that!" Mikau kicked the droid, but soon got his foot tangled in its wares.

"Get off! Get off!" Mikau panicked as he tried to get his foot free. He soon flipped the droid, and it fired upon another, taking it out.

"Ooh! Cool." Mikau said as he did the same thing, taking out another droid. He saw and approaching Droideka, and did the same, taking out one of it's legs.

* * *

Back in space, things were not looking good for the Hylains. Just as Roy said to Zelda, their weapons couldn't penetrate the ships shield.

"The deflector shield is too strong!" Bravo-Leader said as one of his comrades was gunned down. They released a few energy bombs, but still, no damage to the ship.

"This is tense!" Link called as he got a feel for the battle. A few enemy ships passed over head, missing with every shot. "Mr. Game and Watch, get us off this auto-pilot. It's gonna get us _both_ killed." Game and Watch let out a few whistles to let Link know he was on the job. After a few minutes, the job was done.

"You did it, Game and Watch!" Link cheered in his cockpit, as he now had control of the ship. "Okay, let's go left." Game and Watch beeped again, communicating to Link.

"Go back?" Link questioned. "Roy told me to stay in this cockpit, so that's what I'm gonna do." Link outmaneuvered one of his followers, causing him to crash into the target ship.

"I'll try spinning, that's a good trick." Link said. He began the spin, but his attackers were still on his tail. Game and Watch beeped again.

"I know we're in trouble, just hang on." Link said to the droid.

* * *

The battle continued in the main hall, and Zelda's team couldn't take much more. Impa aimed for one of the window's and promptly shot it out.

"Go!" She commanded, sending the whole team to the outside. "Ascension guns!" She said again as they climbed to the outer windowsill. They aimed their blasters up, and attached them to a higher platform, carrying them up to another window. They filed to the sides, where Zelda shot out the next pane of glass, getting them closer to their destination.

* * *

The fierce lightsaber duel continued in the giant room with what seemed to be an endless pit. Roy swung, Bowser blocked, Marth swung, Bowser blocked. Another kick knocked Marth off of their current platform, and down to another. A closed backhand from Roy knocked Bowser down as well, but not as far as the Sith had knocked Marth. Roy jumped down, and continued the battle. As he went for the kill, Bowser kicked and knocked Roy away. They were both up, and dueling one-on-one again. Marth managed to get back up and retrieve his Lightsaber. He then did a force leap to where his Master and the Sith lord were battling towards a wall, and ran to join them. Roy had forced Bowser through a group of deactivated force fields, and battled their way towards a dead-end. Before much longer, the Force Fields reactivated, separating Roy from Bowser and Marth a several force fields back. The battle would have to wait to be continued as Roy extinguished his lightsaber. Bowser poked the force field with his lightsaber, and then extinguished it after no damage was done. At that point, Roy dropped to his knees and began to meditate while Bowser impatiently paced back and forth.

* * *

A stray shot scored a direct hit on one of the Zora's shield generators, and the bubble shield had disappeared. Upon noticing this, Ruto gave a whistle, signaling for the Zora's to retreat. This allowed the tanks to attack!

"Retreat! Retreat!" Mikau yelled as he ducked under a towing trailer for cover. "This is nuts!" Before he knew it, the trailer moved, exposing him again. He dove onto the back, which opened the door, causing around 15 or 20 water bombs to roll out. Mikau scrambled to dodge them, but was sent running in the other direction _toward_ the danger! Rolling down the hill, the water bombs did their duty, disabling a few tanks and droids.

"Gimme a lift!" Mikau called to a passing Zora on a horse. He was pulled up, and they started running. A shot sent The horse and the original rider down, and Mikau soaring through they air, when he landed crotch-first onto the barrel of a tank, and groaned in pain.

"Mikau, use a water bomb!" Ruto yelled, who was riding right beside the tank he was on.

"But I don't have a water bomb!" Mikau called back.

"Here, take this one!" Ruto said as she pulled one out and tossed it to him. Mikau was a butterfingers, and juggled the blue ball until the driver of the tank appeared. The water bomb hit his chest, sending the tank into a spin.

"Mikau!" Ruto called, still riding beside him. "Jump, Mikau, jump!" Mikau jumped down, but Ruto failed to catch him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

* * *

Things weren't looking so good for Zelda's team either, as Battle droids and destroyers soon surrounded her.

"Put down your weapons." Zelda told her team. "They win this round."

* * *

Link also was still having a hard time shaking off his attackers. Mr. Game and Watch let out a shriek as the blasts came closer and closer. It wasn't long before the inevitable happened.

"We're hit, Game and Watch!" Link called as his ship went into an uncontrollable spin, right into the Trade ships hangar bay! Link fought to get his ship under control as Battle droids just watched as the ship passed by at a remarkable speed. Mr. Game and Watch beeped to Link.

"I'm trying to stop, I'm trying to stop!" Link told him. Sparks flew from the bottom of the ship as it hit the ground and skidded to a stop.

"Everything's overheated." Link said to the droid before noticing approaching enemies. "Oops, this is not good." Now Link had to get this ship up and running again, and he didn't have a lot of time.

* * *

Darth Bowser continued to pace, Roy continued to meditate, and Marth continued to watch. The Padawan could sense the shields were about to power down once again, and re-ignited his lightsaber. As the shield shut down again, Roy and Bowser did the same, and the battle continued. Once they had gotten to where Marth was standing, he rushed to join them once again, but the force field reactivated before he could get to them, and he was left standing where his Master was moments ago. Roy went high, then low, then to the other side, but only to be blocked all three times. Bowser went for a side shot, but was also blocked. Roy was blocked again as his turn came, and Marth could only watch. Bowser spun his double-bladed lightsaber around as Roy watched in anticipation. Roy was then sent to block three shots from the Sith lord. They swung at the same time, blocking each other in the process, as Bowsers two bladed advantage began to put the heat on the Jedi. Roy came for an overhand swing, but was blocked once again. Unfortunately too, because Bowser's next move was to hit Roy in the nose with the butt of his weapon…then spin around and sink his blade into the Jedi Master's chest!

"NO!!!!!!!" Marth yelled as he saw his master double over in pain, then fall to his back. Bowser then extinguished his weapon, and waited for the force field to deactivate again so he could finish the job with Marth, going back to pacing.

* * *

The Zora's were all but defeated, as the droids led them off with their hands in the air. Ruto and Mikau had not yet been captured, but they were surrounded.

"No giving up, General Mikau." Ruto told him. "We'll think of something."

"Hand's up." A droid commanded as he aimed his weapon at the Zora's.

"I give up, I give up." Mikau said as he threw his hands in the air. Ruto only sighed and grabbed her forehead.

* * *

Zelda would soon be meeting Wolf O'Donnell, but not the way she wanted as several droids led her and her team to the throne room.

"Your little insurrection is at an end your highness." Wolf told her. "Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the senate."

"Viceroy!" Someone called. Wolf looked down the hall and saw Zelda's decoy in royal attire. "Your _occupation_ here has ended!" The decoy shat a few droids, and ran off.

"After her!" Wolf ordered. "This one's a decoy!" Wolf had no idea that he had the two of them mixed up. Zelda sat in her throne, and opened a secret console on the royal chair, revealing two blasters.

"Captain!" Zelda called as she tossed one to Impa and took the other for herself. The princess and Impa used their weapons to eliminate the remaining droids in the room.

"Jam the doors." Impa ordered to the rest of Zelda's team, as the princess herself approached the viceroy of the Trade Federation.

"Now viceroy, we will discuss a _new_ treaty." Zelda ordered.

* * *

Marth watched as the murderous Sith Lord paced back and forth. The force field was moments from deactivating again, and the two of them ignited their weapons. Once the door opened, Marth ran forward, and battled Darth Bowser for all the two of them were worth. Bowser, accustomed to making the first move, soon found himself playing defense as he had to block a jumping slash from the Padawan, then one from below. Bowser pushed his opponents weapon back, and then struck for Marth's rear. Marth put his weapon over his head, blocking his back, then brought it forward, guarding his front. The battle got more heated by the second, as Marth backed off, allowing Bowser to spin his weapon, just as he had before stabbing Roy where it counted. Marth was now on defense, as he blocked two shots, and had to jump to dodge a third. Marth swung back and fourth, with Bowser blocking every shot, at one point, Bowser had his weapon perpendicular, and Marth slashed right through the butt. One end dropped into the pit in the center of the room, and Marth returned the favor for so many kicks, and kicked the sith lord to his rear.

Bowser jumped up and ran from Marth for a moment until the battle was on again. Bowser was now swinging for the fences, as Marth had no choice but to block. Bowser gave another kick, but only caused Marth to stumble backwards. They both spun, and attacked again, blocking each other's shot. Their lightsabers clashed three more times until Marth got an upper hand, and slowly pushed Darth Bowser's lightsaber towards his own throat. Bowser pushed back then did a force push, knocking Marth into the pit! With all his life energy, Marth grabbed an outward stud inside the pit, and clung for dear life. Bowser let out a growl and Kicked Marth's lightsaber inside as well, sending it falling into the unknown.

* * *

"Yes, we have power!" Link said as he got his ship running again. "Shields up!" Just in time, as the droids opened fire, but Link's deflector shield kept him safe.

"Take this!" Link said as he shot the droids much like he had done to the Destroyers in Zelda's Hangar. "And this!" Link pushed a different button on the trigger, and shot a few energy bombs, which collided with the control ship's main reactor!

"Oops." Link said.

"We're losing power!" The pilot of the ship said to the captain. "There seems to be a problem with the main reactor."

"Impossible!" The captain insisted. "Nothing can get through our shield."

"Let's get out of here!" Link said. It was a good Idea, as he raced to outrun a wave of fire, which engulfed everything in its path. The effects could be seen from the rest of the Hylian fleet.

"What's that?" A female pilot asked. "It's blowing up from the inside!"

"We didn't hit it." Bravo leader responded.

"Now _this_ is F-Zero racing!" Link said as he raced out of the ship.

"Look, one of ours out of the main hold!" A male pilot told them.

"Whoo!" Link cheered excitedly as he escaped the ship. His cries of joy were soon joined by the rest of the fleet, at the Droid Control ship exploded behind them as they made their escape back to the planet.

* * *

The droid's that had the Zora's captured all of a sudden just stopped moving, as their motors winded down.

"What are they doing?" Mikau asked.

"The control ship has been destroyed." Ruto said. "Look!" She pushed one over, and it gave no resistance as it hit the ground.

"They're all broken." Mikau said as he pushed another down himself. The Zora's cheered in victory as they continued to push over deactivated battle droids.

* * *

Marth was in a heap of trouble as Bowser threw his lightsaber to and fro against the rim of the pit, causing hundreds of sparks to fly up. The Sith lord saw that Marth had only two options. Let go and fall to his doom, or jump up and be killed.

Marth, however, saw a third option. He cleared his mind, closed his eyes, and listened to the midi-chlorians as his Master had taught him to do. They told him a very useful piece of information, that Roy's lightsaber was lying next to him! Marth had never gotten the force-pull right, but there was no better time than now to learn how to do it. With a mighty grunt, Marth jumped up, pulled Roy's lightsaber into his hand, ignited it, and upon landing, gave a mighty slash right through Darth Bowser's stomach!

The Sith gasped, blinked, and fell into the pit, his body separating on the way down. Darth Bowser was no more. Marth extinguished the blade, and ran over to his downed master and lifted his head.

"No, it…" Roy muttered weakly. "It's…too late."

"No." Marth said, not accepting what was happening.

"Marth." Roy continued. "Promise…promise me you will…train the boy."

"Yes, master." Marth obeyed immediately.

"He…is the chosen one." Roy said. "He…will bring balance…train him." With those words, Roy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his eyelids closed. Marth hugged his master close, and wept silently.


	11. Peace Declared

**A/N:** Here is the last chapter, and this ends Episode I. I know it's short, but rest assured, Smash Wars II is already in the works!

CHAPTER 11: PEACE DECLARED

The battle for Hyrule was over, and the Trade Federation had lost. Wolf O'Donnell felt ashamed of his own failure. He was captured by Princess Zelda, the Zora's had outlasted the droids, Link destroyed their flagship, and Marth had killed Darth Bowser. However, the victory was bittersweet for Marth, for his master died in his own arms. A solitary ship touched down in the main plaza of Hyrule Market as Zelda had her final words with Wolf.

"Now, Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this." Zelda said, still upset with him.

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise good-bye." Impa said as she sent Wolf and Leon on their way. The ship had opened up, and out stepped Dragmire, several members of his court, and the Jedi Council. Dragmire walked up to Marth and Link, who were standing with the princess. The two of them bowed as he spoke.

"We are indebted to you for your bravery, Marth Lowell." Dragmire told him. "And you, Young Timehero. We will watch your career with _great _interest." Dragmire then walked over to Zelda, who greeted him with a smile. Leaving Marth and Link with the Jedi Masters.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor." Zelda said to him. Dragmire had obviously won the vote.

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty." The newly elected Chancellor said to her. "It's _you_ who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

* * *

Later, Marth was in a private meeting in Hyrule castle with Master Yoshi himself. Marth had told him all that had happened, including the last words of Roy.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the council does." Yoshi said, making it official. "But agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner, _I_ do not!"

"Roy believed in him." Marth protested. Yoshi let out a sigh.

"The chosen one, the boy may be." Yoshi said. "Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoshi, I gave Roy my word." Marth said. "I _will _train Link." This caused Yoshi to grumble, before the new Knight spoke up again. "W_ithout_ the approval of the council if I must."

"Roy's defiance I sense in you." Yoshi growled. "Need that you do not." However, Yoshi knew that Marth was always one to keep his promises, and saw that fighting with Marth was no use. "Agree with you, the council does. Your apprentice, Timehero, will be."

* * *

A fire burned in another building not far from the castle. The fuel for the fire was none other than Roy's corpse. Upon death, if a Jedi was truly great, his body would disappear and become one with the force itself. Roy had forgotten several things, and his body remained. In a case such as his, the body was to be burned into nothing but ash; cremated if you will.

This funeral was attended by everyone who Roy had made an impact on in the last few days. The only Zora who were present were King Zora and Mikau, who shed a tear for the departed Jedi to whom he owed his life. Princess Zelda, Chancellor Dragmire, and their courts were also present, as well as Link, Marth, and the Jedi Council. Marth looked at the young boy, who seemed scared and confused about his future.

"What will happen to me now?" Link asked.

"The council have granted me permission to train you." Marth told him. "You _will_ be a Jedi. I promise." They looked ahead, as Roy's body continued to burn. Nobody heard the conversation between two master Jedi near the back of the room.

"There's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith." Master Falcon said. Yoshi mumbled in agreement.

"Always two there are, no more, no less." Yoshi said. "A master, and an apprentice."

"But which was destroyed?" Falcon asked. "The master, or the apprentice?" There was something that hadn't been noticed. When Master Falcon asked the question, Chancellor Dragmire's mood seemed to change.

* * *

The entire Zora tribe walked through the streets of Hyrule Market blowing horns and beating on their drums. The rest of the Hylians seemed to be welcoming them as confetti fell from the sky, and fireworks exploded in the air. Mikau, Ruto, and King Zora were riding gigantic horses into the town square and waving to everybody as they approached a podium where Princess Zelda was standing with several others, all who were present at Roy's funeral pyre the night before. In Governor Darunia's hand was a replica of three golden triangles known as the Triforce. Whoever had one of these saw it as a symbol of peace with the Hylians, for it was the basis for Hyrule's prime religion. Marth smiled at his new apprentice, who was now in green Jedi garb. The three leading Zora's stepped down from their steeds, and there was much laughter when Mikau's foot got stuck in the stirrup. As they ascended the stairs up to the podium, Princess Zelda stepped forward to greet them. Darunia had handed her the Triforce replica, and she then handed it to King Zora.

"Peace!" King Zora yelled as he raised the statue into the air.

"Yahoo!" Mikau yelled, glad that all of this had turned out well. No one would have thought it would take war to bring these two together past their differences, but it did the trick. Zelda looked over to Link, who had shot her a grin. Zelda returned it with a warm smile as the giant celebration continued on into the night.

END OF EPISODE I


End file.
